The Black Dragon
by CloudSkylark18
Summary: The tale told by the Kohka Kingdom about the Crimson Dragon King is missing a crucial piece. Struck out from the records, the Black Dragon was never given any recognition for its part in protecting the king. But the Avatar line is still strong, and can be found in the strangest places. But the newest successor to the Black Dragon line hasn't been seen for years... until now. Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Me: Okay so, I recently got into Yona of the Dawn, and I fell in love with anime *dreamy eyes*. And I was inspired to create many fanfic for this fandom. And if you couldn't tell Shin-ah is my favorite character.**

 **Myra: Not to mention you ship Hak and Yona so much.**

 **Me: *blushes* Well they're cute together. Poor Hak if only Yona weren't so oblivious to his advances. *goes off on rant***

 **Myra: *sweatdrops* Well, while Brightcloud rants about her OTP I'll say the disclaimer. Brightcloud0915 does not own Yona of the Dawn, but she owns me, and the Black Dragon plus the powers of the Black Dragon at least in this story. Well now please enjoy the Prologue**

 **Me: *angrily ranting* If only she'd forget her love for Su-Won! *looks around confused* Huh, we're starting? How long was I ranting?**

Prologue

 ** _"You are my Avatar now. The Crimson Dragon is your king. Love him, protect him, and never betray him. You are different from the other four. Your power is not something that can be seen outwardly, but it resides within you. Insight and strength in battle are my gifts to you. Use them to protect your master at any cost even if it seems like betrayal to all."_**

Those were the words spoken by the Black Dragon to the first of the line of inheritors of its power. Like the Four Dragon Warriors the Black Dragon's avatar swore to protect the king. And when the time came that the Crimson Dragon king breathed his last the Black Dragon Warrior mourned with the others. The Black Dragon was mistrusted, and hated, but none would ever say that it wasn't loyal to the Crimson Dragon. In the beginning the Black Dragon coveted power and was prepared to take over the Heavens when the Crimson Dragon became human. But when he was about to be executed the Black Dragon felt pity, and helped the Four Dragons try to bring their master home. Upon his refusal to leave, and seeing his love for the humans the Black Dragon gave its blood to a human who would stand beside the Four Dragon Warriors and protect the Crimson Dragon.

Still the Black Dragon hid many things from the others, creating dissention and mistrust. But the dragons' avatars got along fine. Then when the five's master left the world the Black Dragon Warrior left and established their line. No village was produced, and no one not even the Four Dragon Warriors could find their lost comrade. Only the Black Dragon itself knew where its Avatar went, but it hid the information from the others. All was lost about the Black Dragon Warrior, and deeming them as deceitful scholars struck any mention of them from history. But even now the Black Dragon's line still lives on, and can be found in the strangest locations.

 **Me: Alright please drop a review and let me know what you think. Oh and if you have any questions about anything please PM or put it in your review and I will be happy to answer it.**

 **Myra: And we hope you'll be back for Chapter One.**

 **Me: Until next time, ja ne.**

 **Myra: *waves* Bye.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Well if you're reading this then you've decided to continue reading on. *excited* Arigatou minna.**

 **Myra: Thanks so much. Now once again I say Brightcloud0915 doesn't own YOTD, but she owns me and quite possibly some others. Now we begin Chapter One.**

 **Me: Here we go!**

Chapter One

Myra wandered through the street aimlessly. She was bored with nothing to do. Her silky black hair framed her face, and off set her reddish-brown eyes. Her sun kissed skin never grew pale no matter how long she stayed out of the sun. She sighed as she looked up at the sky. The sun was nowhere close to sinking, and that only increased her sense of boredom as she lowered her head and continued walking.

 _'Isn't there anything fun to do here? I mean I really want to do something, but there's nothing to do,'_ Myra thought with a huff. She was only three (albeit a very smart three year-old), and already she was bored of life in the Blue Dragon's village. She had never seen either of the Blue Dragons, but she knew the current one's name was Ao. She also knew that she was a year younger than the one who would eventually take his place. If she were to be honest, brutally so, she didn't understand why the Blue Dragons were hated. Her parents had explained it to her many times, but she couldn't help but want to meet them both. It made her blood boil to think that those two were said to be cursed, and were shunned by the village. And of course the village let the dragons fight their battles which only made Myra sick.

Myra clenched her fists, and glared at nothing. Then suddenly it hit her, she could go and see the Blue Dragons secretly. True it was kind of forbidden since apparently looking into the eyes of the Blue Dragon would turn a person to stone. Myra didn't believe one word of it, but she didn't know why. Still with the thought of meeting the Blue Dragons in her mind she knew that she couldn't, and wouldn't back down. So without missing a beat the young girl turned and started heading to the outskirts of the village. Excitement mingled with nervousness making Myra's heart pound. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as a determined frown made its way to her face.

Thankfully the hut where the Blue Dragons lived wasn't too far from the village, just far enough away so that they wouldn't bother the villagers. Myra took in the building before her. It seemed run down and sad. The sound of something hitting the wall hard startled Myra, and she jumped. She gulped strengthening her resolve she moved forward quietly. Angry yelling drowned out a sob, and Myra's face began contorting in a glare, but then something made her pause. While the one yelling seemed to be gruff, strict, and an overall jerk she thought that maybe just maybe it was Ao's way of showing that he cared. True she had never met the man but something told her that he was angrier at himself and the villagers than the new Blue Dragon. Speaking of which she didn't even know the next Blue Dragon's real name.

Suddenly the curtain moved and she saw a small hand. Her eyes wide Myra bolted towards the cover of nearby bushes. She saw a masked face look out, and she followed the gaze, but could see nothing.

"Ao, bad people are coming this way," Myra heard the young dragon say. She was angry that no one noticed the kindness in the boy's voice. A muffled question was asked, and the boy replied, though Myra didn't catch what he said. The boy pulled away from the window, and after a few minutes Ao now wearing a mask and the boy left the house. The older Blue Dragon paused for a moment looking in Myra's direction. She gulped, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't come this way. It wasn't that she didn't trust the Blue Dragon, but she was intimidated by his presence. Once they had left her vicinity Myra breathed a sigh of relief and crawled from out of her hiding place. Deciding that she'd spied on the two enough for one day the dark haired girl left, and headed to the village.

Still she vowed that she would come back and observe them again. And she knew she couldn't hate either of the Blue Dragons, but she didn't know why that was.

 _'One day I'll speak with them. I'll show them that they're not alone,'_ Myra thought a small smile blooming on her face. Then the young girl continued on to her home where her parents were waiting.

 **Me: Well, I'd love to hear from all of you who made through Chapter One. I hope to make the chapters longer in the future, but I hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **Myra: So please leave your feedback in the review box, and let us know what you thought. Sayonara**

 **Me: *waving* Ja ne.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: *Fist pump* Alright, Chapter Two is up! Yosh! *calms down* ahem, well this chapter is longer than the first so I hope you like it. Today I have Yona with along with Myra. So would you mind saying the disclaimer hime-sama?**

 **Yona: I'd be glad to. Brightcloud0915 does not own YOTD, but she own Myra *OC waves and smiles* and maybe some others.**

 **Myra: *grinning* Alright then time to get started.**

 **Me: Proudly presenting Chapter Two!**

Chapter Two

Myra was silent as she gazed at the destruction before her. Soldiers lay on the ground dead, and the young Blue Dragon was lying in the middle of them all. Myra thought back to how this had happened, and felt a lone tear streak down her face.

 _*flashback*_

 _Myra was walking up to the Blue Dragons' home. Over the past months it had become her routine. Unfortunately she hadn't found the courage to speak with the two Blue Dragons and always left before they could find her. She vowed silently that this would finally be the day that she spoke to them._

 _'I will speak to them. I don't care how intimidating Ao is I will talk with them,' the dark haired girl vowed her reddish-brown eyes filled with fiery determination. She stopped in front of the lowly building, hands fisted by her sides. But the longer she stood there the more her courage fled. Myra didn't know how long she stood there like that, but she did notice that the sun was sinking. The young girl's eyes widened when she realized that she had been standing there for the entire day. Her legs were shaky from disuse, and she stumbled as she tried to walk. Suddenly the creaking of the hut's door made her jump. She hastily made her way to her hiding place as Ao walked out followed by the next successor. As Myra watched she noticed the oddness of the way Ao moved._

 _'Is he… maybe going blind? How long has he been like this? What will happen if it's true?' Myra questioned herself. As the two made their way to the village outskirts and onward to the field beyond, Myra followed stealthily. A group of men, most likely thieves were sitting there as night fell upon the land. The girl watched as Ao took down all but two. He slashed one of the men killing him while the other hit him with a large spiked club knocking him to the ground. Myra gasped as the man raised the weapon to try and finish the old Blue Dragon off. Luckily he was foiled by a small sword thrown by the other, younger Blue Dragon. The blade had cut through the man's shirt and purse, spilling the coins onto the ground._

 _As the man hastily made to pick up the golden objects Ao looked up and growled. Words were exchanged, but Myra heard nothing as she realized, the old Blue Dragon was utterly blind._

 _'How did I know that? What will happen to him? I'm getting a bad feeling about it,' Myra thought shivering. Suddenly Ao's crazed laughter filled the air, and the young girl pitied him. He screamed about being free. Myra felt tears stinging at her eyes, and turned headed back to the village. Later she learned that Ao had died, leaving the next Blue Dragon alone with all the 'cursed' power. The next day things were fairly quiet, but no one seemed to feel the loss of the Blue Dragon. In fact all the villagers seemed to just worry about what they would do with the new Blue Dragon. Myra was sick of it, and so she walked to the outskirts of the village. There she stood for some time contemplating what she would do. As she stood there it began to rain, and she looked up at the gray clouds. She smiled wryly as she thought the weather matched her mood perfectly._

 _Suddenly the sound of steady marching reached her ears. It was soft at first, but got louder and louder as it drew closer. Myra's eyes were wide and filled with fear as the first man appeared on the road. Not waiting to be seen the dark haired girl dashed back towards the village. As she neared it a small figure with blue hair rushed past her towards the soldiers. Myra's eyes widened, and she skidded to a stop spinning around as she did so._

 _'That was Seiryuu! What is he doing? Has he gone mad? He's just a kid, and those men are trained soldiers! I can't let him get hurt just for the sake of this cowardly village,' Myra said. With that she ran after him only to skid to a stop when she saw the sight before her. The soldiers lay on the ground dead, but Myra could care less about them, she was simply worried about Seiryuu. The black haired girl was dimly aware of some of the villagers approaching, but she couldn't move. She heard the whispers about Seiryuu being a monster, and other things like that, but Myra could care less about that. And when the Blue Dragon fell all Myra found herself able to worry about was that very boy._

 _*flashback ends*_

And that is how it had happened. The villagers were cautious as they approached the unconscious boy. They quickly put his mask back on, and carried him to the hut reserved for all the Blue Dragons. Then the elders held a meeting about what should be done. While they did that Myra stole away to check on Seiryuu. She stood outside the hut for a bit before she entered. Her eyes held pity and kindness in them as she gazed at the boy who had turned his power on himself to save the village which despised him.

"Thank you," she whispered before leaving.

 **Me: Well, what did you guys think?**

 **Myra: Hope you enjoyed, and we'll see you next time.**

 **Shin-ah: *appears out of nowhere* Please… review.**

 **Me: Yikes *jumps at voice* A little warning next time kay.**

 **Shin-ah: … *nods***

 **Me: *hugs him* Arigatou *Shin-ah stiffens***

 **Myra: Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Alright now Chapter Three is ready for public eyes. *grins* I'm finally accomplishing something!**

 **Myra: *ominously* Don't get too happy yet.**

 **Me: *pouts* Killjoy, let me have my moment.**

 **Myra: *rolls eyes* Well, Brightcloud0915 doesn't own YOTD, but she owns me and some others… possibly. Anyway we hope you enjoy *dramatically* Chapter Three.**

Chapter Three

Myra was sick and tired of the unchanging sights that she now viewed every day. A few years had passed since that fateful day when Seiryuu had protected the village with his 'cursed' power. The village elders had decided that the entire village would move away, and go into hiding. Of course everyone, excepting Myra, blamed Seiryuu for their misfortune leading to a deepening of hatred of the youth. Myra had just turned ten, but she was not allowed to leave the underground sanctuary (prison) to protect the village's 'terrible' secret. Strictly speaking though she wasn't allowed to just wander through the endless natural corridors either, but that's exactly what she was doing.

 _'It's such a pain. Ever since we moved here the adults are always on edge, and I haven't even glimpsed Seiryuu in the time that we've been here. Not to mention that we have to wear these stupid masks. Course I don't blame Seiryuu for our moving here, even if he was foolish trying to take on all those soldiers by himself,'_ Myra thought as she continued on through the passages. Suddenly she arrived at a dead end. The black haired girl blinked her reddish-brown eyes, though they had started looking redder these days. Of course they weren't able to be seen due to the mask she wore, which resembled a bird in a way. But Myra wasn't too concerned about her eyes at the moment she was more curious about the dead end.

 _'Something doesn't seem right here, but I don't know what it could be,'_ Myra pondered silently as she stared at the solid wall. The dark haired girl drew closer to the passage's end, and put her hands on it. She moved her hands around feeling for anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly she applied pressure to her right hand and abruptly a portion of the rock moved in. Startled Myra stepped back as a passage opened up before her. Cautiously, but with growing excitement, the ten-year-old entered the passage and made her way down it. She paused only once when the door closed behind her, but then continued to press on. She was surprised to find alcoves on the wall with lit candles residing in them.

 _'This makes things even more suspicious than before, I bet that Seiryuu is somewhere down here,'_ Myra smirked. With no regard for her own safety or the rules of her people the young girl headed further in. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming her way. They sounded too loud to be echoes, and too heavy to be a child's. This was enough to make Myra duck into a small fissure. She hoped that the person would go by and ignore her. Luckily the footsteps faded as the person disappeared down a different way. The dark haired girl let out a sigh of relief before smirking. Then shaking herself she wiggled out of the fissure, and continued her search for Seiryuu. After she had walked for a couple more hours the candles slowly disappearing she sighed and sat on the ground.

 _'This place is so huge, how am I ever going to find Seiryuu. I have to uphold the promise that I made all those years ago to let Seiryuu know that he's not alone. To let him know that he has a friend. But I think it will be impossible to do that now,'_ Myra thought with a sigh. A sound suddenly caught her ears. It sounded like the cry of a small animal. Curious Myra followed the sound to its origin. It had come from a room at the end of the path she'd been walking. When her eyes landed on the squirrel she couldn't help but smile.

"Are you lost little one?" Myra asked glancing around, "How did you get down here anyway?"

Suddenly the squirrel ran up to Myra and climbed onto her shoulder. This made the girl laugh as she brought her hand up to stroke the soft orange fur. The little animal leaned into her touch and made Myra smile. Then soft almost inaudible footsteps sounded from behind Myra. The young girl turned around; in all honesty she might have missed the presence of the person standing before her had it not been for the bells that hung from the boy's mask. The two stared at each other for a moment silence the reigning force. However, that was broken by the squirrel as it jumped from Myra's shoulder and ran to the boy.

"Ao…" the boy said. Myra blinked as she realized who she was standing before.

"Seiryuu," the ten-year-old breathed startling the boy. He backed away on guard, and prepared for anything.

"Who… are you?" Seiryuu asked.

"My name is Myra, and I'm from the village. I was looking for you," Myra said smiling. Seiryuu tilted his head in confusion.

"Why? Did… did I do… something wrong?" the eleven-year-old asked. Myra shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to meet you. See I think it was brave of you to face those soldiers in order to protect our village all on your own all those years ago. True it was foolish, but still very brave. So I wanted to thank you," the girl explained. Seiryuu just gaped at her. He couldn't understand why she was being nice to him, even though everyone else seemed to hate him.

"Also I want you to know that I don't feel the same way the other villagers do. I don't think you're cursed, and well…" Myra trailed off for a moment, "I think that you're amazing not to mention kind. After all you didn't have to protect us and yet you did. So thanks again."

Seiryuu was still confused. This girl was thanking him, and telling him he wasn't cursed. He simply couldn't understand why she was saying these things. Myra giggled at the stunned expression on the Blue Dragon's face, what she could see of it at least. Then something occurred to her.

"Hey Seiryuu, what's your name? I mean it's not actually Seiryuu is it?" Myra asked curiosity radiating off of her.

"Yes…" the blue haired boy said, "It's… Sei…ryuu."

Myra was stunned. She'd always thought that he'd been given a name, but apparently that wasn't the case. She wanted to cry for him, but she didn't want him to be offended. Still she couldn't help it when a lone tear slid down her face.

"Say Seiryuu would it be okay if I visited you again?" Myra asked suddenly trying to distract herself from crying. The young boy seemed confused.

"Why… why would… you… want to come…back?" Seiryuu asked. Myra cocked her head in puzzlement before smiling. Seiryuu blinked in surprise though it was hidden by his mask.

"Do I need a reason to see you?" Myra asked with a laugh, but when no answer was forthcoming she continued, "Well, I don't want you to spend all of your time alone. After all it's not right for someone to spend all of their time alone. Anyway I need to start heading back, but I'll see you tomorrow Seiryuu."

With that Myra left the stunned boy standing in place as she made her way back to her home.

 **Me: Well that's a rap for this chapter. Please leave a comment, and Chapter Four should be up soon.**

 **Myra: Nice to see you all again *smiles* Ja ne.**

 **Me: Hope you all enjoyed. Sayonara for now.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Ohayo minna. I'm back with Chapter Four *smiles*. I'm feeling really good about this story. Alright Myra isn't here today so I brought in Zeno.**

 **Zeno: Zeno is happy to be here Miss Brightcloud.**

 **Me: And I'm happy to have you here, so would you mind saying the disclaimer please *clasps hands together with pleading look in eyes*.**

 **Zeno: Zeno would be more than happy to say the disclaimer.**

 **Me: *happily* Arigatou Zeno.**

 **Zeno: Brightcloud0915 doesn't own YOTD but she owns Myra, and maybe some others in the future. *smiles* How was that Miss Brightcloud?**

 **Me: *hugs Zeno* Just perfect. Alright please R &R people and I'll see you later.**

Chapter Four

A few years had passed, and Myra had turned thirteen. In all those years she had kept her promise and visited Seiryuu whenever she got the chance. Of course her actions and attitude gave away that she was up to something. But no one knew what that was. However, that was soon to change, and nothing good would come of it.

"Hey Myra come play with us," a girl around twelve shouted out. Myra looked over her mask obscuring her irritated gaze. Her eyes were now bright red; like freshly spilt blood. Her dark hair had reached her shoulder blades, and her skin was as sun kissed as ever.

"Sorry Lin, but I'm not really in the mood," Myra said. Lin pouted.

"But you're never in the mood anymore. What could be more fun than playing with the rest of us?" Lin asked grumpily. Myra shrugged and walked away. A boy of ten watched her then looked around. When he was sure that no one was looking he stole after the dark haired girl. He followed Myra as she made her way through the twists and turns of the endless passage ways. When Myra came to the familiar dead end the boy was puzzled as to why she didn't turn around and head back. His puzzlement was short lived when the girl pressed part of the wall causing it to slide in, and the wall to move.

"So this is where she goes. She's been sneaking off to see that cursed kid," the boy whispered to himself, "I need to tell the Elders."

And with that the boy ran back the way he had come. Myra delved deeper into the torch lit tunnel. As the years had gone by she had learned when the adults came down, and when they left Seiryuu's home alone. She knew that no one but Seiryuu, Ao the squirrel, and herself would be there until noon. Winding her way through the passage she kept going until she reached the meeting spot she and Seiryuu had set up last year. The dark haired girl sat down on a rock and then let out a low whistle. The sound echoed around the place she was before traveling down the passageway before her.

It didn't take long until she heard the bells making their noise that Myra had come to love. Scampering feet alerted her to Ao's presence as the little squirrel leaped out of the shadows and into her arms. Myra laughed and shifted to allow Seiryuu a place to sit and adjusted her grip on Ao. Once the Blue Dragon had sat down Myra took off her mask and sighed in relief.

"Finally, I hate that mask. I never really saw the point to them anyway," the black haired girl said with a growl. Seiryuu said nothing, of course that wasn't odd. The fourteen year-old wasn't much for talking and Myra respected that. But she also knew that it was because no one bothered to talk to him except her.

"So Seiryuu, what have you been up to?" Myra asked. She knew it was a pointless question since he couldn't really do much, but she always asked.

"Not… much," came the reply. It was pretty much the same every time, but neither of them cared. After all even if what they did was monotonous it still was time that Seiryuu had with another human. The two sat in silence for a time before Seiryuu spoke up.

"Myra…"

"Hmm, what is it Seiryuu?" the red eyed girl asked.

"Your eyes… they're… redder than… before," the fourteen year-old said. Myra blinked.

"I wonder why… Well, I can't dwell on something I can't answer so I won't," Myra said. Suddenly footsteps caught the two's attention. There were so many that at first Myra thought an army had found the secret village. The two stood and Myra prepared for the worst, but she wasn't prepared enough. Men from the village surrounded the two.

"Myra you have broken the rules of our village," one said.

"You must come with us to be judged by the Elders," another spoke up.

"And if I refuse? If I choose to stay here than what will you do?" Myra asked defiantly her red eyes flashing. At the sight of her eyes some of the men flinched.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be. Come with us quietly or we'll have to drag you away," the first man said. Myra shook her head glaring at the villagers while moving closer to Seiryuu. The boy looked at Myra in surprise. The Blue Dragon had no idea why she would risk her own safety just to stay by his side. However, neither of them were prepared for one of the men to quickly reach out and snag Myra's arm. The dark haired girl yelped, more from shock at his touch than pain, as she was dragged away from the one she considered her friend.

"Let go of me!" Myra screamed. But her voice fell on deaf ears. The red eyed girl then switched tactics and reached out for Seiryuu. However, the men stopped her from even getting close by forming a wall between the two.

"Myra," Seiryuu's voice sounded from behind the men. Myra tried to glimpse the fourteen year-old through the milling bodies but couldn't. She felt herself being dragged away from the blue haired boy.

"Seiryuu!" Myra called out, "I promise I'll see you again!"

Then they were out of earshot of the teen. Myra was forced to sit in a room alone as she waited to be brought to the Elders. No one was allowed to see her until after judgement had been passed. The young girl was bored, and if she were honest scared of what would happen to her. She heard some shuffling and then one of the guards looked in.

"They're ready for you," the man said. Myra stood and slightly numb followed the man out of the room and towards the make shift court. The guard waited with her until it was announced that Myra was outside. The red eyed girl was then ushered inside.

"Myra you know why you are here don't you?" one of the elders asked. Myra nodded; she refused to speak unless she had to.

"Good, then you know that we now have to decide what to do with you right?" another asked. Myra nodded again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother and father. She could see that they were angry and disappointed in her, but she could care less about that.

"I say we offer her a compromise," a third elder said, "If she agrees to never see that cursed boy again then she shall be able to live here."

"That sounds fair, but should she not agree she must leave this place and never return," the first elder said. The other nodded, and Myra saw her parents agreeing.

"So Myra will you agree to never see that _Seiryuu_ again?" the third elder asked. Myra's eyes flashed angrily as she heard the contempt in the voice of the man when he said Seiryuu.

"Before I give you my answer I have something I want to say," Myra began glaring at those before her, "I think you all are cowards. You hate Seiryuu, but yet expect him to protect you. I believe that Seiryuu had every right just to let those soldiers take our village, but he protected everyone instead. He showed more kindness and love then anyone here. I'm happy to call him a friend, and I am not ashamed of what I have done. Therefore my answer to you is: no I will not agree. I will not live in a place where someone who is as kind as Seiryuu is feared by all who are his people. I would rather wander the world ten times over than live here and never see him again."

Myra could tell that everyone was angry with her answer, and her speech. However, she did not regret her words but she did regret that she would not see Seiryuu.

"Child you dare to tell us these things. You dare to call your people cowards," the second elder asked.

"Yes, because it is true. You are selfish, and petty. You care only about your own wellbeing, the lot of you. And I have no regret for anything I have said here today," Myra said.

"Then child our judgement is thus, you shall leave this place and never return," the first elder said. The red eyed girl took her judgement without flinching.

"You have a few hours until you must be gone. In that time you may do whatever you wish. Be back here after you pack though or there will be even greater consequences," the third elder said. Myra nodded and left the room. Her parents followed her as she headed back to her living quarters to find a bag. However, she veered off course towards the forbidden area of the villagers' home. She had to see Seiryuu before she left. While she did this her mother and father went to pack for her. They also had something to discuss between themselves. The blue haired boy was waiting for Myra at their spot by the time she got there. When she saw him Myra's eyes teared up as she realized she would probably never see him again.

"Myra… you're… crying. …Why?" Seiryuu asked. Myra wiped away some of the tears, but more took their place so she stopped trying.

"I… I have t-to leave S-Seiryuu. I'm l-l-leaving the v-village," Myra sobbed, "And I may n-never see y-you again. I'm so s-s-sorry Seiryuu."

The fourteen year-old was at a loss of what to do. He had no idea how to comfort the crying girl. Hesitantly he reached out his hand and laid it on Myra's shoulder. The red eyed girl looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. Then acting on impulse Myra hugged Seiryuu. The boy stiffened at the contact, but didn't try to pull away. Myra's sobs died down a little, and she pulled away smiling a little more.

"Seiryuu," she began, "promise me that if you ever leave here that you'll live your life the way you want."

"I… promise," the boy said.

"Arigatou, and Seiryuu," the blue haired boy looked at Myra, "I promise that we'll see each other again. You can count on it."

Then to avoid any more tears Myra turned and ran back the way she had come. Seiryuu stared after her, and felt something travelling down his face. He reached a hand up and felt something wet. He realized he was crying.

 _'What… is this? What am… I… feeling?'_ Seiryuu asked himself as he watched Myra leave his home. Myra choked back more tears as she moved further away from the Blue Dragon. She had never told him that she was his friend, and though she had wanted to before she left her emotions hadn't allowed it. She had wanted so badly to say that she was Seiryuu's friend but those words had formed a lump in her throat so all she could get out was what she had said. As she walked into her living area she found a bag already packed for her, and her parents waiting.

"Mom, Dad I…" she trailed off as her father glared at her.

"You, how dare you address us as such. You disobeyed the laws laid down by the entire village, and then you had the gall to speak back to the elders as if you were their equal," he growled. Myra shrank back.

"You are no daughter of mine. We raised you after your mother died in childbirth. She made us promise to raise you, and love you," Myra's mother said, "And this is how you repay us, by going off to see that cursed child. I realize now that you are cursed as well. A wicked child whose coming marked the end of your mother."

Myra shuddered at the venom in her parents' voices. Never had they spoke to her like this, and Myra was truly afraid. Without another word the ones who had raised the thirteen year-old girl strode past her and away from the place where they lived. Tears of fear, and even sadness rolled down Myra's tan face. However, she didn't have long to think about what she had just been told because it was now time for her to leave. She was dimly aware of her feet taking her down towards the elder's room. There she heard her sentence being read, but it sounded muffled and far off.

Her mind only cleared when she was escorted outside, and watched until she left the village. It would be years before Myra would be able to tell Seiryuu that she thought of him as a friend. In fact it would be years before she saw him again too.

 **Me: Okay so there's Chapter Four. *tears come to eyes* I'm sorry but this was a pretty emotional chapter. *coughs* ahem anyways please drop a review in the box and let me know what you think. And I hope you stick around for Chapter Five.**

 **Myra: *walks in* Please do, maybe it will help the author keep writing. And thank you everyone whose gotten this far already. *gives me thumbs up* And to Brightcloud keep up the good work.**

 **Me: *embarrassed* Thanks Myra I certainly will. So see you soon minna. Sayonara!**

 **Myra: Ja ne.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Alright! The long awaited Chapter Five is here. A little information before we start. This chapter takes place after four years have passed. So Shin-ah is now eighteen and Myra is seventeen.**

 **Myra: Why did you put such a big gap in between chapters?**

 **Me: Well it would have taken some time to get through the stuff you'd have been doing. Not to mention there have been other big time skips in the previous chapters too. *sheepishly* And besides this was easier.**

 **Myra: *sighs* I should have realized. Anyways Brightcloud0915 does not own YOTD, but she owns me and I guess Lin from last chapter, and maybe others. So with that out of the way please enjoy Chapter Five.**

 **Me: Let's do this!**

Chapter Five

The sun beat down on a figure clad in black. Black boots kicked up dust as the traveler moved away from the port city. A sea breeze drifted from the figure's left ruffling the black cloak the figure wore. Glancing over at the vast expanse of blue water the figure smiled, though most wouldn't have been able to tell since the cowl was pulled up obscuring the figure's face. The figure continued on cresting the hill they'd been traveling up. At the top the figure turned and looked back around at the 'peaceful' city they'd left behind.

"I'm glad to be away from there. That place was terrible," the figure breathed. The voice was light, but it was impossible to tell whether it was male or female. Then the figure looked back in the direction they'd been heading. But what the figure saw caused them to pause. At the top of the next hill stood five people. A small frown appeared for a moment, but soon disappeared. Out of the five one was definitely a girl. The figure in black stared for a moment more before heading up to the five. As they got closer the five became clearer. The girl of the group had short crimson hair, violet eyes, and wore a simple yet beautiful reddish dress. One of the males noticed the figure and immediately moved in front of the girl. He wore a blue and black outfit. His black hair was short and his bangs were parted towards the left. His blue eyes sent a glare at the approaching figure, which was promptly ignored. Though the large spear carried on the boy's back was not.

Another figure joined the first in standing protectively in front of the young girl. White was the dominating color. White robes with blue trim, and white hair. Aqua blue eyes glared just as hard as blue ones. The figure's breath caught for a minute when the male in white lifted his right hand. Instead of the soft pink flesh of a human; hard, rigid white scales covered his hand. Claws adorned the fingertips while a bandage covered some of the hand. Despite this show the figure kept coming though slightly more cautious. Another male craned his head over the one in white's should. His hair was a pale brown or red, and his eyes a light shade of blue. A couple feathers decorated his hair; light pink in color, while his clothes were a mix of aqua and light green.

But it was the final of the five that made the figure stop completely. Dressed in blue with a face hidden by a mask with horns, excepting the mouth. A sword held before him menacingly, and a frown on his face. A flash of blue hair from underneath a large amount of white fur, and a determined stance that would make anyone cower in fear. But of course the figure in black couldn't leave out the fluffy squirrel sitting on the boy's shoulder that quickly leaped inside the white bundle of fur.

"Who are you?" a voice gained the figure's attention. The hidden gaze was pulled to the male with black hair.

"A wanderer, traveler, adventurer. Take your pick I really don't care what I'm labeled as," the figure said. The boy glared harder. Then the girl pushed forward.

"What Hak meant to ask was 'What is your name?'" she asked. The figure shrugged.

"A name does not really matter when you walk alone," was all the figure said. Then they tried to move by those five.

"Wait!" without warning the figure's hood was grabbed, and pulled back. Twisting around the person's face was revealed. Sun-kissed skin was framed by short black hair. A strip of long black cloth covered the eyes of the young person before the group. The mouth was pulled into a frown.

"That wasn't at all necessary," the figure in black said. The person in white stood there with wide eyes. So did the one wearing the mask though no one could tell.

"Kuroryuu," the young man in white breathed.

"This is the Black Dragon?" the boy with pale red or brown hair asked skeptically, "I didn't think that they really existed. And I really didn't expect to find them so close to the Ryokuryuu."

 _'So that's why I thought the one in white was the White Dragon. To think that Seiryuu would be here as well,'_ the figure thought absently.

"If that's true why hasn't he had the reaction that you had shiro hebi?" the boy with black hair, Hak the boy remembered, said smirking. The boy in black tilted his head in confusion as the Hakuryuu leaped at Hak.

 _'Wait did that Hak just say 'he','_ the figure thought.

"Kija, Hak that's enough," the red haired girl said. Then she moved closer to the boy in black. The boy didn't move still mulling over all that was going on. Suddenly he felt his hand being grabbed by the red haired girl. He looked at her in confusion though only the slight frown gave it away.

"It's nice to meet you Kuroryuu, and I want to ask you for your help," she said, "Forgive me for my selfishness."

The boy blinked. Suddenly he grimaced, and pulled out of the young girls grip. His head was pounding, no it felt worse. It felt like it was being pulled apart, slowly and methodically. His entire body felt feverish as well. The black haired boy started shaking.

 _'Urgh… wha-what is this? Ngh, my blood it… it feels like it's on fire. And my head, I can hear something. It's a… voice,'_ the boy thought through the pain, _' **"You are my Avatar now. The Crimson Dragon is your king. Love him, protect him, and never betray him. You are different from the other four. Your power is not something that can be seen outwardly, but it resides within you. Insight and strength in battle are my gifts to you. Use them to protect your master at any cost even if it seems like betrayal to all."** '_

"H-… Hey are yo-… are you okay?" the girl asked. The boy shook his head trying to clear it after all that had just happened.

"I'm fine," the boy replied in a surprisingly even voice, though he was shaking slightly and his face was red as though with a fever.

"Now we just have to find Ryokuryuu, and Ouryuu, right?" the boy with feathers in his hair asked. Kija nodded. Needless to say the black haired boy was beyond confused.

"Umm… sorry but who are all of you exactly?" he asked.

"Why should we tell you?" Hak asked, "You didn't give us your name."

"Well, when you travel alone you learn to be cautious. And believe me that particular lesson was hammered into me early on," the boy said, "But if it'll make you feel better, my name is Hikaru."

"Well, Hikaru my name is Yona. You've already met Hak. This is Yun, Kija, and Shin-ah," Yona said gesturing to the boy with pale red or brown hair, the White Dragon, and finally Seiryuu in turn. Hikaru bowed to them all.

"It's very nice to meet you. And Yona, I promise to help you to the best of my ability," Hikaru said, "After all it would be quite rude of me not to help you in your time of need, Your Highness."

Everyone stood in shock. Hikaru looked around in confusion. All of those before him were staring at him warily.

"Did I say something wrong?" the dark haired boy asked tilting his head.

"How do you know who Yona is?" Yun asked, "I mean you shouldn't have known unless one of us told you."

"How can I put it?" Hikaru asked, "I just sort of knew. Maybe it has to do with me being the Kuroryuu, or something."

"Maybe…" Kija said uncertainly. The group began conversing amongst themselves. The only one not doing anything was Shin-ah. Instead the blue haired boy simply observed anything.

"So… Shin-ah are things always like this?" Hikaru asked. The eighteen year-old looked over at the dark haired boy in slight surprise.

"No… not really," was the reply given. Hikaru nodded.

"Then I've made a mess of things. So where were you all headed before I bumped into you guys?" Hikaru asked. In response Shin-ah pointed to the port city the figure had just left. The dark haired boy wrinkled his nose and grimaced.

"There… that is not a good place. Why are you all going there?" Hikaru asked.

"For the… Ryokuryuu," Shin-ah said.

"Oh… then I guess I can help you navigate this place," the dark haired boy murmured, "After all I did stay there for a while."

"Why?" Shin-ah asked.

"Hmm… because travelling can be lonely, and tiring. So I stayed there… until I learned what that place was really like. I was actually leaving there when I found you all," Hikaru said. To this Shin-ah simply nodded. As the two had been talking Yona and the others had started walking towards the port city. Hikaru and Shin-ah hadn't noticed, too focused on the view that the city and ocean provided. Then the other four noticed the absence of the Black and Blue Dragons.

"Shin-ah! Hikaru hurry up!" Yona called looking back as she did. Shaking themselves Hikaru and Shin-ah began heading after the other four. Their group hadn't gone too far before stopping again. Hikaru zoned out for a couple minutes thinking about everything that had happened this day. But he heard enough to know that they were apparently going to camp close to the city, but far enough away so that they wouldn't be seen. Then someone suggested going into the city to get some supplies and Hikaru snapped to attention. Yona, Kija, and Shin-ah all seemed eager to go, but Yun put a stop to that with some logic. Yona's hair color was uncommon, and would make people suspicious. Kija had a dragon claw for a hand, and white hair. And Shin-ah refused to take off his mask, or speak for the most part.

Then Hak volunteered, and asked Yun to keep an eye on everyone, leaving his spear with Yun, who collapsed due to the weight. Then without warning Hak grabbed the back of Hikaru's cloak and began dragging him to the city.

"H-hey, what's with you?" Hikaru asked angrily.

"Simple I don't trust you to be alone around the others," Hak said. Hikaru sighed, and crossed his arms.

"Look I already said that I had no idea how I did what I did," the dark haired boy said, "But I think it might be the power of the Black Dragon. The voice in my head said I was different than the other four. My gift is not visible I have great insight… I guess. So I suppose that's how I knew."

Hak said nothing, instead he just continued pulling the seventeen year-old. Hikaru sighed again thinking as he did that today was going to be a long one. And the next few days as well.

 **Me: There you have it readers Chapter Five. Any guesses on what Hikaru *air quotes Hikaru* is hiding behind that cloth? *sarcastically ponders* I wonder. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and I'd love it if you left a review in the box below.**

 **Myra: See you all next Chapter. Sayonara *waves*.**

 **Me: *bows* Mata ashita minna *smiles and waves*.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Welcome back my avid readers. *grins* I'm so happy that you've come this far with me. Also I'm happy with myself for getting this far.**

 **Myra: Yeah well, don't get too ecstatic yet.**

 **Me: I know, I know. You can't count your chickens before they hatch. *smiles hugely* But I can't help it. This is the farthest I've gotten so far, and it's a great accomplishment. Also before we begin I just want to thank everyone for their comments and reviews. *gives thumbs up* All of them are greatly appreciated.**

 **Myra: Okay so we hope you enjoyed Chapter Five, and Brightcloud0915 wants to apologize if the end seemed kind of rushed.**

 **Me: Yeah I felt that I just wanted to move out of there too fast, so I just want to say I'm sorry about that. Anyway I don't own YOTD, but I own Myra, and the plot… at least when it involves Myra. So without further ado I present Chapter Six. This will also be told through "Hikaru's" point of view.**

 **Myra: *smiles* Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Six

Hak and I had entered the city, luckily with me no longer being dragged. Needless to say I wasn't thrilled about coming back to this place so soon. In fact once Hak had stopped pulling me along I had pulled up my hood. When I looked over at my companion I found Hak seemingly lost in thought.

"So what exactly does Yun want us to get?" I asked. Hak's only reply was to shrug making me sigh. We continued walking through the streets. I fingered the hilt of my dagger underneath my cloak. A woman popped up from somewhere behind the two of us.

"Hey, mister why don't you stop by?" she asked Hak.

"After all, I _have_ to go back soon," Hak completely brushed her off. I could almost see the disappointment that was on her face.

"Then perhaps your little friend," she suggested. I paused slightly.

"Gomen, but I have to stick with my mentor," I said.

"Hai, I'm teaching this brat everything I know," Hak said. My eye twitched, but he wouldn't have noticed. Then the two of us pushed on. I didn't say anything as we continued moving. Hak was glancing at a few people as we walked by. He had apparently noticed their lack of spirit and life. It was one reason I had left.

"No! P-Please stop!" a woman's voice caught our attention. We looked over and saw her being accosted by two officers of Awa. This was the other reason I'd left this corrupt city.

"What? We're the officers of Awa," one of the men said.

"I'm telling you, name your price and we'll buy you. It's not a bad deal," the other said. I could feel my blood begin to boil. My eyes turned hard especially as the woman continued to struggle. The men both had perverted faces, and weren't about to let her go anytime soon. Hak looked as though he couldn't decide what to do. I had a feeling that he didn't want to cause any trouble for Yona and the others. However, if no one did anything then this woman would surely become another victim. I growled inaudibly. And of course no one but us would come to her aid. The people here all feared the master of this town. Finally Hak seemed to have had enough as he rushed one of the men. His fist was pulled back ready to strike. At the moment it connected with the man's face a booted foot did as well.

"Crap, now I've done it," Hak said an angry look on his face. My respect for him grew after his action. I looked over at the other man who'd come to the woman's aid. He had long green hair pulled into a low tail with an orange ribbon, and his bangs covered his right eye. He wore elegant looking foreign clothes, and white boots. His eyes were a purple color. All in all he seemed like the type of person wanting to be the center of attention constantly.

"They couldn't flirt elegantly, so it couldn't be helped," the green haired man said. Something about him was odd, but I couldn't figure out what it was. The two finally straightened and the stranger was revealed to be slightly shorter than Hak. They glanced at each other, most likely confused. Then the other officer pulled out his dagger. I grinned.

"Wh-who are you?! You think you can get away with this?!" he asked. Hak and the stranger seemed prepared to do something to him as well. The man lunged forward intent on stabbing one of them with his weapon. Before he could strike I moved forward and parried his blow. Then turning on one foot I slammed my other into his diaphragm knocking him back and to the ground. Hak sent me a surprised look.

"Well, you two got the last one. It wouldn't have been fair otherwise. Besides I wanted to do that anyways," I said. My hood had fallen down revealing my hidden eyes. The green haired man looked equally surprised, but he quickly recovered telling the officer off. I really didn't pay much attention to what the stranger said. Instead I focused on the group of men running our way.

"What's wrong?! What's going on?!" someone in the group yelled.

"Not good," I commented dryly.

"Crap," Hak's voice followed mine.

"Oops. Come on, we need to run," the stranger said. He grabbed the woman's hand surprising her as the four of us ran. Hak was looking over his shoulder at the incoming men. I had a feeling he was going to do something.

"Stop!" one of the men called. Hak ran into a narrow opening between two buildings. The man followed him, and I almost felt sorry for the guy… almost.

"Go away!" Hak growled as he elbowed the guy's face making him fall backwards. Another guy had tried to grab my hood, but I dodged to the side sticking out my foot as I did causing him to fall flat onto his face. Then I was off following the stranger as Hak caught up with us. The guy whistled, clearly impressed, though I didn't know if it was for both of us or just Hak.

"Are you two soldiers?" the green haired stranger asked, "You seem awfully in shape."

Hak never spared him a glance as he answered, "No, I'm just a traveler. And this little brat is my apprentice."

"Ne, master you shouldn't call your apprentice names," I called out in a monotone voice (think Fran's from KHR).

"A traveler and his apprentice, huh?" the guy questioned. Then Hak threw him a question as well.

"What about you? The way you carry yourself, you're no ordinary person."

"What? I'm extraordinarily beautiful?" he asked in answer. Obviously he hadn't heard right. That or he was trying to deflect the question. In any case he almost seemed to be surrounded by sparkles, which got on my nerves.

"That's not what I said," Hak said obviously unimpressed. After a bit more running we managed to find a safe place to hide, at least for a little while.

"Crap! You search over there!" the voice of an officer reached us from where we hid.

"Right!" another answered. Then they split up running in different directions, none of which were ours thankfully.

"Looks like we got rid of them," Hak stated. The stranger gasped, and I looked over at him concerned, but only briefly. I wanted to make sure that there were no soldier's nearby. So I inched past Hak, and looked around the corner.

"Sorry, I wish I could stay a little longer with you, but I have to go," the stranger said. However, neither Hak nor I moved from our position or even glanced his way.

"What?" I heard the woman ask.

"Hey," Hak said, probably annoyed by his tone.

"Have these two walk you home now," the stranger said.

"Hey, hold on," Hak said, "I don't know much about this place…" he let out a noise of surprise which gained my attention, "He's gone? Who was he?"

"Eh! Who goes and volunteers other people without their permission then leaves?" I asked fuming, "But I know a bit about this place. So miss, which way's your home?" I asked giving her a kind smile.

~time skip brought to you by kindness… I guess~

We got back late. The stars were already in the sky and I was tired. By the time we'd gotten the woman home we'd had no time to buy supplies. Not to mention that it wasn't a good idea to stay in town with the officers looking for us. And we'd had to dodge quite a few of them as we'd left the city behind. Of course Yun wasn't very happy.

"What?! You didn't buy anything?!" he questioned us when he saw our lack of items, "Jeez, you're worthless! What did the two of you go there for anyway?!"

"Sorry, we just couldn't find a good place to shop," Hak said. I knew he didn't want to tell them about our attack on the officials. Even if it was justified.

"Jeez! Some help the Lightning Beast is!" Yun said arms crossed and eyes closed, "And Kuroryuu you're no better. We're going to the port tomorrow."

"Yay!" Yona cheered it was obvious she was excited. I walked away from the three looking for Shin-ah. I wanted to speak with him. However, when I found him Kija was with him. Both were standing on a cliff, and looking out to sea. As if pulled by some invisible force I joined them. Kija glanced over at me.

"Do you sense it as well?" he asked. I closed my eyes. Something was calling to me. And I instinctively knew what.

"Hai, the Ryokuryuu," I said.

"The Green Dragon is that way, on the ocean," Kija said. I nodded. The three of us stood there looking out onto the ocean, as the moonlight danced along the waves. I hoped we could find him soon.

 **Me: Alright well, that was it for this chapter. So "Hikaru" and Hak met a strange man in Awa. Not to mention they helped a woman out, and have probably become fugitives, but it was for a good cause right?**

 **Myra: Definitely. Well, the next couple chapters will also be told in "Hikaru's" POV, so I hope you enjoy them.**

 **Me: We'll see you next time for Chapter Seven. Ja ne.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: Welcome back minna *waves happily*. We are now on Chapter Seven. Yosh!**

 **Myra: It's great to see you all again. With us today is Hak. So Lightning Beast will you please say the disclaimer? *gives best puppy eyed expression***

 **Hak: Jeez, you're so troublesome.**

 **Myra:*pouts* Hak-nii is mean.**

 **Hak: *sighs* You'll keep this up until I finally say it won't you? *Myra nods* Fine, Brightcloud0915 doesn't own Yona of the Dawn, but she own Myra and possibly some others.**

 **Me: Arigatou Hak-sama. Yosh, now we proudly present…**

 **Myra: Chapter Seven!**

 **Hak: As if I didn't have enough to deal with. *sighs* Well, it can't be helped.**

Chapter Seven

The next day Kija, Shin-ah, and I told the others what we had sensed. The Ryokuryuu's presence had disappeared sometime last night. We were able to give them some directions leading away from Awa.

"According to Kija, Shin-ah and Hikaru, the Green Dragon's presence disappeared in that direction," Yun said as we walked towards it. Hak suddenly paused after grabbing my shoulder. I looked at him confused.

"I'm going off on my own for a bit, and taking Kuroryuu with me," he said.

"What?" Yona asked.

"I want to look at weapons in town. I'm the only one that can pick," Hak answered.

"Then why take Hikaru with you?" Kija asked.

"So that I know what weapons the brat prefers," Hak said smirking.

"How dare you call one of the Four Dragons a brat," Kija growled, and I grinned sheepishly.

"Mr. White Snake, please hold onto this," Hak said handing Kija his weapon. Of course this didn't go well, with Kija.

"Why me?!" the Hakuryuu asked.

"Hak…" Yona started, but was cut off by Hak putting his hand on her head. I realized now what he was doing. The officers had seen our faces the other day. They knew who we were. If we were to stay with the others than they'd be put in danger. If it were just the two of us though, we could probably fight our way out.

"Then make sure you two buy something today," Yun said as Hak and I began making our way towards Awa.

"Okay," Hak replied. I nodded my head in confirmation. We reached the town fairly quickly, and began moving through it. We stopped outside a weapons shop, and looked in through the window.

"Mou, are we just going to window shop?" I asked, "I get that you didn't want the others to know but sheesh," I said getting no reply from the dark haired teen.

"Oh, you're…" a familiar voice caught out attention. We looked over and sure enough there was the stranger from the other day. Once again I felt the strange sensation, but I couldn't place it yet.

"Hello, hello. It must be fate that we meet again," he said walking up to us. He threw an arm over each of our shoulders. Hak looked completely done with him, while I stiffened.

"Can you two keep me company for a bit?" he asked.

"Huh? No, I'm…" Hak began but was cut off by the stranger.

"I'm actually being chased," the man said. My first thought was of the officers, but I decided to wait to see what he'd say.

"By officers?" Hak asked.

"Umm, well something like that," he said slightly hesitant, "Don't worry, neither of you will be in harm's way."

When he'd said that I wasn't expecting to be dragged into a place full of women. And it was clear Hak wasn't too thrilled either. His expression was dark, and showed that he was absolutely through with this. I was not in the least comfortable.

"Hey! Really? This early in the day?" Hak asked. I was in total agreement this place was giving me shivers. I pitied these women who were paid to… well, I'm sure you get my drift. Of course our strange 'friend' was completely at ease.

"It's easier to hide in a place like this," was the reply he gave… with a smile no less. Hak stood obviously ready to leave.

"Anyway, I don't have time for things like this, and neither does my apprentice," Hak said. He turned to leave, and I was about to follow suit when a woman grabbed my arm. Another one latched onto the back of Hak's clothes. Hak's expression was one of complete boredom.

"No, mister, don't go," the woman at Hak's back pleaded. After that I didn't pay much attention as the woman who'd grabbed me tried to take off my blindfold. I began running around dodging others and trying to keep away from her. I was aware that Hak and the charismatic stranger were talking, but I couldn't focus on that as I had to avoid getting caught. Finally I had enough.

"Ne master, would mind terribly giving your apprentice a hand?" I asked in monotone.

"Eh?" Hak questioned looking at me. I'd managed to get on a chair, and from there had lodged myself in the ceiling's corner. Hak sighed and stood. Once he was over at my location he motioned for me to let go. I did and he caught me. I was pretty embarrassed especially when he made me sit on his lap. He then returned to the conversation as though nothing had happened.

"Well, I'm actually a bodyguard of somebody so…" I wanted to slap him. He was saying too much.

"How unfortunate!" the stranger said clenching his fist.

"Not really. It was my decision," Hak said. This time I nudged him in the ribs. He seemed to realize what he'd done. At least judging from his expression he did.

"That's beyond my comprehension," the green haired man said catching our attention, "However, I'd be happy to be _your_ bodyguard," he said to the women. It was obvious that the guy was a major flirt. I felt a sweatdrop coming on.

"You're pretty hung up on freedom. Did you have a bad experience?" my dark haired companion asked.

"Well, I…" the guy was cut off from a voice outside.

"Hey! Just what are you doing?!" Hak turned to look allowing me a view of the street. Below were Yun and Yona. Yun looked angry and slightly disgusted with Hak. While Yona simply let out a sound of what I assumed was surprise. It was clear that Hak was shocked deeply by their presence. Not that I was much better.

"Yun! Hime! Why are you…" Hak stopped, "No this isn't what it looks like. He _made_ me come…" he used his thumb to point behind us to where the stranger was sitting. However, when Hak looked.

"He's gone?!" Hak said a surprised look on his face.

"How rude, he doesn't even stay to take the blame," I growled. Then a surprised yelp came from my throat as Hak jumped from the window with me under one of his arms.

"Where did he go?!" Hak questioned after setting me down.

"Baka! Don't just go jumping out of windows with people under your arm!" I yelled.

"What are you two doing in a place like this in broad daylight?" Yun asked. I looked over and shivered.

"What are _you_ guys doing here?" Hak asked deflecting Yun's question. Yun was clearly displeased with Hak, and probably me as well.

"Kija said he feels the Ryokuryuu's presence from around here," Yun said with narrowed eyes, "I didn't think it'd be a place like this, and that you two would be here. So dirty."

Yona stared with wide eyes, and it was really making me uncomfortable. I really hadn't wanted to be there, but if I'd gone off on my own it might not have ended well for either of us. Besides that stranger had practically dragged us into the building. Hak walked over to the princess his right hand on the back of his head.

"Um, don't misunderstand. I was…" Yona cut him off.

"Hak, Hikaru," she said. Hak gave her a questioning look as did I.

"Hime?" I asked confused.

"Just tell me when you two want to come to a place like this!" she admonished. I was not too pleased with the way she just assumed we wanted to be there. However, Hak's face was priceless, and I had to snicker a little, albeit silently.

"I didn't realize that you…" Yona continued but Hak stopped her. He appeared to have a dark aura around him.

"You've got it wrong!" Hak told her. And I nodded earnestly.

"All right! Thank you for the kind words!" Yun said with a couple claps. I could tell he wasn't pleased at all. I could only wonder where that stranger had got off to. I wonder why he'd left. It puzzled me greatly, especially because of the fact I felt something weird each time I saw him.

~time skip brought to you by Jae-ha's aesthetics~

"What?! How dare he lie to the princess and go to such an immoral place!" Kija raged, "And to drag Hikaru with him… unforgivable!"

We'd reunited with Kija after he'd found no trace of the Ryokuryuu. When he'd heard about us going into that place he'd thrown a fit. I'd tried to explain that we were dragged in there with no choice, and that neither of us wanted to be there in the first place, but Kija only heard about half of it. Now he was convinced that Hak had gone there of his own free-will and dragged me there with him.

"I've lost my respect for him," Yun said in agreement. I sighed, and gave Hak my best apologetic look. It didn't seem to help at all. Of course I hadn't really thought it would, but I figured it'd be worth a shot.

"Now hold on. You guys need to listen to…" Hak tried to speak, but he was cut off by Yona.

"Kija, Yun, don't say such things! Even Hak has times when he wants to play with girls." She said. I sighed and shook my head. None of them had heard a thing I said apparently. Hak's face was one of subtle anger, and annoyance.

"Don't say something outrageous like you know it all," Hak said. Suddenly the both of us tensed. Hak grabbed us all and pulled us into an alley. Kija, Yun, Yona, and I were all pushed against the wall. I was the unlucky one that was being squashed by everyone else.

"Quiet," Hak said only relaxing when the officers walked away, "It's the officers. We should leave once we've got what we need."

"We draw too much attention," Yun said. Then we quickly left the alley and began walking down the brighter streets.

"By the way, is the Green Dragon in town?" Hak asked after we'd been walking for a bit. Kija closed his eyes looking a bit down.

"Actually, his presence disappeared," he said, "Kuroryuu are you sure you didn't sense anything earlier?"

I nodded turning my head to the Hakuryuu. I hadn't even noticed the Ryokuryuu's presence while we were at that place. I almost stumbled when I turned my eyes forwards again. Standing before us was the woman Hak, the stranger, and I had saved the other day.

"Um…" she said then stopped as if unsure how to proceed. Hak stepped forward.

"Huh? You're that girl…" he trailed off.

"Hai. Thank you for yesterday," she said bowing slightly to the two of us. Of course I was worried that she'd be accosted by officers again. And apparently so was Hak.

"It's dangerous for you to walk around here where the officers are," Hak told her. Her head fell down and a defeated look made its way onto her face.

"I can't help it. I work around here so…" Hak looked surprised by this. It was nothing new to me though. After all the corruption of this city is what made me leave.

"But…" Hak started, then his eye twitched. Yona, Yun, and Kija were staring at him, and slightly me. They even went so far as to say the word 'stare' as they did. Hak had what appeared to be a defeated look on his face. I knew exactly why, we'd have to tell them what really happened that first day we'd been in town.

"Let's go somewhere else," Hak said once he'd tired of the staring. The woman was rightly puzzled.

"What?! You punched and kicked an officer?!" Yun asked once we were in a semi-safe area.

"Basically. But it was another passer-by that kicked him," Hak said.

"Uh-huh. What a courageous passer-by. And what about you Hikaru?" Yun asked, "Did you do anything?"

"Well, I deflected the blade of another officer and kicked him so yes, yes I did," I said sending him a smile and a thumbs up.

"Don't smile about something like that!" Yun yelled.

"Gomen, Yun-kun," I said. He sighed but didn't pursue the scolding. I figured I'd hear it later.

"You guys did something that stands out a lot, huh?" Yun questioned.

"I was being extra careful. I'm sure the brat was too," Hak said. Kija glared at him, but Hak brushed it off with a smirk. Hak was really only calling me a brat because it got on Kija's nerves.

"Uh-huh. Do the officers here do things that stupid in broad daylight?" Yun asked turning his gaze to the woman. She looked down, defeated. My hands clenched into fists, and started shaking when she answered.

"Hai. They make a racket in stores, take the girls they want…" I let out a quiet noise of anger as she continued, "All we can do is try our best to not provoke them."

"Why?" Yona asked. Hak looked like he knew, and so I kept quiet.

"Yang Keum-ji," he stated.

"Keum-ji?" Yun questioned.

"I heard he's the lord of Awa. That everyone in this town is afraid of him," the Lightning Beast said.

"You heard right," I muttered. I thought no one had heard me but apparently Hak had. I had a feeling I was going to be confronted about this later. However, at the moment the woman had begun speaking again.

"H-Hai. Keum-ji has all the officers working for him. To do business, we are forced to pay unreasonably high taxes to Keum-ji. There're also disturbing rumors in this town, but we can't do anything about it," it was here I stood. This garnered everyone's attention.

"Gomen, I'm going out for some air," I said bowing. Then I left the building. Outside I sank to the ground and cried for the people here, after taking off my blindfold of course. I let my gaze drift to the sky, I knew anger was burning in the depths of my eyes, but I didn't care.

 _'Yang Keum-ji I promise you, you'll get your due soon enough. I just hope I'm there to see it… if not do it myself,'_ I thought.

~time skip provided by the tired authoress and pirates~

We left town not long after speaking to the woman. It didn't take us long to get back, however, I wasn't in the mood to talk to the others. Well, not all. I spent some time talking with Shin-ah.

"Ne, Shin-ah, if you want I can stay with you tomorrow," I said. Shin-ah glanced at me surprised. I smiled, and his mouth opened slightly. I tilted my head puzzled.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Before he could answer Yona joined us sitting on the ground. Kija stood behind us looking out over the ocean. Yun and Hak were standing in front of us. I shivered suddenly, and Hak did the same. Yun and the others looked at Hak since his was far more noticeable. Not long after everyone went to sleep. Everyone, but me that is. I stayed up looking out over the ocean watching as the waves reflected the moonlight. Suddenly I heard footsteps, and looked over my shoulder. Shin-ah sat down next to me. We stared at the sea and the night sky together for a while saying nothing.

"Kuro… ryuu?" Shin-ah's voice made me look over.

"Hai, what is it?" I asked.

"Why… do you hide… your eyes?" he asked, "Are they… cursed like… mine?"

I shook my head, "No they're not cursed, just disconcerting to some. They also attract a lot of unwanted attention. But your eyes aren't cursed either."

I could tell he was staring at me, but I didn't mind. It was obvious I reminded him of something.

"Why… why do you… want to… stay with me… tomorrow?" Seiryuu asked.

"Do I need a reason to?" I asked with a smile. Shin-ah stiffened, and I looked at him concerned. It could've have been the moonlight playing tricks on my eyes but I thought I saw a tear fall down his face.

"Shin-ah… are you okay?" I asked tilting my head. He brought his hand up to his face, and nodded. Without really thinking I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He stiffened, and then slowly relaxed. I could hear the hitch in his breath as he allowed the tears to flow freely down his face.

"It's alright," I said, "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on again… I'm here. So don't be afraid to cry, okay, Shin-ah?"

 **Me: Yosh! Finished… whew that took forever. But I think it turned out great. *eyes begin shining* And finally some fluff… I'm sure you all know who "Hikaru" really is by this point, but if you're not sure just wait all will be revealed in time.**

 **Myra: Trust me she's telling the truth. *grins* Good job by the way, you're doing some quality work now.**

 **Me: *happily* Hai, I know. Arigatou Myra-san it's nice to know you appreciate my work. And minna I hope you'll be back to read Chapter Eight. There may be more fluff in that one… I'm hoping that's what I'll do at least, but inspiration may lead me in a different direction.**

 **Shin-ah: *nods in agreement***

 **Me: HIEE! *embarrassed* Gomena'sai minna. Nice to see you again Shin-ah. *smiles* Anyway hope you enjoyed.**

 **Shin-ah: Please… leave a review… in the… box… below.**

 **Me: *eyes shining* Arigatou Shin-ah! *hugs***

 **Myra: Well, that's all for now. Please continue to read and review. Sayonara!**

 **Me: Bye bi~. *waves enthusiastically***

 **Shin-ah: Ja… ne.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: Okay here we are with Chapter Eight. Now this will probably have better interaction between "Hikaru" and Shin-ah, but it might change. So anyway I don't own YotD, but I own Myra and maybe some others as time goes on, but we'll see.**

 **Myra: So with that done, here is Chapter Eight.**

Chapter Eight

Yona, Yun, Kija, and Hak had left for Awa leaving just Shin-ah and I in camp. The day, though still early promised to be nice. Since last night I decided not to leave Seiryuu alone. He wouldn't say anything, but he definitely felt lonely when no one else was around. And though I understood Yun's reasoning for leaving him behind it still wasn't right. The two of us were sitting on the cliff looking towards town, neither of us speaking, simply enjoying the other's company. Suddenly I felt a chill run down my spine. I shivered, and Shin-ah looked over concerned.

"Are… you okay?" he asked. I nodded and sent him what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Hai, I just had a chill is all. It's funny though since I usually don't have so many," I said. Whether or not I convinced Seiryuu I was fine I didn't know, but I had a feeling that something was going to happen today. While I didn't want to leave Shin-ah alone I felt a tug coming from the port city, and wanted to investigate.

"Shin-ah… do you feel anything strange?" I asked. He looked at me and by the frown on his mouth he didn't have any clue what I was talking about.

"Strange… how?" the blue haired teen asked.

"Well, how to put it…" I trailed off for a moment, "I have a feeling that something's going to happen, and in Awa. I want to go and check it out, but I'll stay if you want me to. After all it's not right for someone to spend all of their time alone," I finished in a murmur. I looked over at Shin-ah confused by the look on his face. Had I said something strange?

"Shin-ah…" I began.

"I'm… fine. Someone… said that… to me before," he said. I blinked, someone had said that before. I swallowed, and lost myself in my thoughts for a moment. So lost was I that I almost didn't hear what he said.

"If… you want to… go to the city… you should… go," Shin-ah said. I shook myself from my thoughts and looked at him.

"Are you sure? I can stay if you like," I said. He nodded, looking out at the sun painted sea. I turned and began walking towards Awa. Before I'd gone too far I turned to look back.

"Well, if you're sure I'll go, but Shin-ah…" I said, "Next time I'll stay."

Then without waiting for his reaction I headed down to the city. I wandered along the streets looking at different shops as I did. I fingered the handle of my dagger absently. The weapon had seen quite a few fights, and was looking rather dull. I figured I might have to replace it soon, that or get a new whet stone so I could sharpen it myself. For now though I couldn't do anything since I didn't have any money on me.

"Let's try that way," I heard Yun's voice suddenly. I looked to my left and sure enough the four that came to town were right there.

"Okay," Yona answered. I quickly drew my hood farther up. I didn't want them to know I was here yet, not until I figured out what the strange feeling I had was. I waited a bit before following them.

"We have Shin-ah and Hikaru waiting for us, so we have to find the Ryokuryuu fast," Yona said. I felt a stab of guilt hit me. I really hadn't wanted to leave him alone, but the feeling of something important happening in this town had gotten my interest.

"They did seem kind of pitiful…" Yun said. Another stab from the knife guilt wielded. I considered turning back, but then Yona spoke up again.

"Kija, where's the Ryokuryuu?" she was looking up at the Hakuryuu, and so was Yun.

"I think he's in this town, but he's very fast and won't hold still," the white haired young man said. I could tell he was upset with not being able to pinpoint the Green Dragon's location. The feeling became stronger when I heard Kija's answer.

 _'Maybe, that means we'll find the Green Dragon then,'_ I thought. Suddenly a pot flew through a window shattering it. The pot, or rather vase shattered on the ground not long after. Yona and the others paused, and I myself stood shaking in anger.

"Out of my way!" a man's voice drifted out. It was angry, probably one of the officers.

"Take this!" another yelled.

"Please stop!" a man's voice cried out. His plea was echoed by a woman. I figured they were the owners of the shop. Hak immediately moved to the window and looked in.

"Shut up!" one of the officers said. I moved along and glanced in the window. The others were standing outside looking in. From the glance I got the officer had punched the man who owned this shop. I glared though it was hidden. I continued walking so as not to raise my companions' suspicions. I hid down an alley close by so that I could still hear and see Yona and the others.

"W-what's going on?" Yona asked. Hak was the one to answer.

"Looks like the officers are making a racket," he said. Yona gasped, and in her eyes I could see her determination, and a fire. She might end up doing something foolish with that look on her face. But I respected her all the more for that. Indeed she was just about to go in when Kija put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"No, Princess," he said giving her a stern look.

"But…" Yona said. I had a feeling things were going to get interesting.

"I will take care of it," Kija said. However he was stopped by Hak's hand on his shoulder.

"You draw too much attention. Stand back I'll…" Hak started but he was cut off by Yun placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You, too, Lightning Beast!" The four then moved to a place where they could look at the shop safely. It was across the street. If they were to look at the building's left they would've seen me hiding in the shadows.

"Do you circus freaks understand your circumstances?" Yun asked Hak and Kija.

"However…" Kija stopped. I couldn't take anymore. I moved from my hiding place. I saw Yona tense from the corner of my eye. I looked over and placed a finger over my lips in a shushing gesture. She shook her head and I paused. She motioned for me to come over with her and the others, and reluctantly I allowed my direction to change.

"I heard rumors that Keum-ji's ship was sunk by pirates yesterday, so the officers are irritated," Yona was angry at his words and so was I. The scum that poised as officers had no right to take their anger out on the innocent civilians, but of course they would.

"I know how you feel, but we need to stay quiet for now," Yun said. The men left still agitated from what I could tell.

"Jeez, trying to mess with me!" one said. The others with him laughed.

"See, they're gone now," Yun said, "But… why are you here Kuroryuu?"

"Something's going to happen today… I feel it," I replied not looking at him. Instead I turned my gaze on the officers, a burning glare following them. Yona wasn't much better, but her angry look was focused on the damaged house. I knew she would have gone into help without thinking, and I would have followed her without hesitation.

"Let's go," Yun said trying to tear the two of us away from this place. We both reluctantly followed the others. Though I sent one last look of pure unfiltered anger at the retreating officers. One day, one day they'd get their own as would Yang Keum-ji. It wasn't long before we came to a tree with a wall surrounding it. On the wall were notices, but I didn't pay them any attention. Hak glanced over at them, and paused.

"Hey," he said grabbing the back of my cloak.

"Huh?" the others questioned.

"The brat and I are going off on our own. Take care of Hime," he said before running off dragging me with him.

"Huh? Wait, Lightning Beast!" Yun called after us. It was quickly followed by Kija yelling, "Don't call one of the Four Dragons that!"

However, Hak didn't pause, and neither did I. Though it was only because he would have been dragging me behind him if I had. We'd been running for a while before we finally slowed down. Laughter caught our attention after a minute and we found the mysterious stranger from a couple days before. He was looking at the wanted posters, which revealed why Hak had dragged me away. Both his and mine were up there, and to the right of Hak's was this man's.

"Well, if they're wanted, that makes them easier to recruit," he was saying when we walked up.

"Easier to recruit _who_?" Hak asked.

"Actually, I have no clue what their names are," he turned to look finding the two of us standing there. Hak was smirking, and I was looking to the side in disinterest.

"Whoa!" he said once he realized it was us. Hak's smirk never left his face as he spoke.

"How can you be laughing? Your sketch is also on a wanted poster," Hak said pointing to the board. The man looked back at it.

"My face?" he questioned. He looked at the poster to the right of Hak's. He laughed, but there was no heart in it.

"This is also an amusing face," he said. I figured he didn't want to believe that it was him.

"It's you," Hak said an unamused look on his face.

"I couldn't hear you well," the stranger said.

"Ne, master he's in denial isn't he?" I asked Hak monotonously getting a nod in answer. Hak then turned his attention back to the green haired man.

"It's you," the Lightning Beast said again. For all the world he looked like a parent trying to get his kid to understand what he was saying. The thought was enough to bring about silent laughter in me. My shoulders shook slightly, but not for long as I became serious once more. The stranger tore down his poster, and threw it in a fire that he and Hak had started. I threw the ones of Hak and I in too, just for the heck of it.

"Their eyes are rotten," the stranger commented. He, Hak and I were crouched by the flames watching as the parchment turned to ash.

"Agreed," Hak said.

"Utterly rotten," I threw in with the fake monotone I'd adopted whenever we saw this man.

"Oh, yeah! You two!" the stranger said. His face the picture of someone who'd remembered something important.

"Huh?" was Hak's reply.

"Us?" mine came shortly after. The stranger stood before saying anything more. His one hand hanging down by his side the other resting on his hip. Hak, and I followed suit, just the standing though.

"I almost forgot what I came for. I came to find the two of you," the green haired guy explained.

"What? I'm not gonna go to that place anymore," I shuddered as Hak mentioned that place hand raised in refusal. I too, was not going to go back anytime soon, if ever… for many reasons. The guy waved his hand a bit as if dismissing that as a possibility, much to my relief. Of course he still had to make things awkward by what he said next.

"No, no. I'm here today because…" he said making Hak pause and drop his hand a bit. I tilted my head puzzled as well. Especially when the guy grabbed Hak's hand with both of his.

"I desire you," just about everyone in the vicinity paused. Looks of surprise and overall disturbance could be seen. I too was shocked, but I figured he was just trying the wrong approach. At the very least he could have worded things a bit differently. Of course not long after whispering started. Hak himself looked disturbed, while the stranger didn't seem to notice the commotion he had caused. Hak pulled his had away from him and began walking away.

"I don't swing that way," was the blunt reply. The guy after hearing Hak looked almost in shock and desperate.

"Ah! Wait, wait!" he said. I had begun to follow Hak when the guy latched onto my waist. I could feel heat rise to my cheeks as I tried desperately to dislodge him. The only thing I accomplished was dragging him along the ground.

"You misunderstood me. I just thought that you're both fairly handsome guys…" just what was this guy spewing from his mouth. Honestly did he not understand what he was saying, or the implications of those words.

"You need a filter," I said no change in tone. Hak was looking on obviously disturbed, not that I blamed him in the least.

"It's too public here, let's go somewhere more secluded," the stranger said. I was still desperately trying to get him off of me.

" _What_ exactly are you planning to do at a more secluded place?!" Hak asked moving to try and help me dislodge myself from this guy with no common sense, or filter.

"I am…" the guy was cut off as Hak finally had enough and punched him.

"Quit it!" Hak's voice accompanied his punch. I let out a sigh of relief, though I did feel sort of bad for the guy. The stranger flew back and landed on the ground. Hak looked a little worried, probably wondering if he'd hit the guy too hard.

"Arigatou master, good job," I said giving Hak a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes before we turned our attention back to the guy downed before us. Hak wasn't the only one disturbed when the guy pulled himself up using only the strength of his legs, and smiled through a nosebleed. One word came to our minds though the only way I knew Hak was on the same page was his expression. 'Hentai' was the only word to describe the stranger at this moment. After that I purposely ignored him, turning on the filter in my brain. With no real warning Hak grabbed my hand and began to run. As we got further away, I had a sick feeling enter my stomach. The feeling that even if Hak and I never wanted to see this man again we were going to.

"Hak! Hikaru," Yona's voice made those thoughts disappear. She was walking towards us with Kija and Yun close at hand.

"Princess, why are you here?" Hak asked. I was curious too.

"He said he felt the Ryokuryuu's presence around here," Yun replied, obviously meaning Kija, "What about you Hikaru, you sense anything?"

"I don't think so, but maybe it's because I'm not trying. Besides…" I trailed off shuddering. Hak let my hand go, I hadn't even realized he'd still been holding it.

"I will try over there," Kija said running back in the direction Hak and I had just come from. And he pulled me along behind him.

"W-wait Kija-kun," I said, but my plea fell on deaf ears, and Hak was too slow to stop me from being dragged along behind the White Dragon.

"Oh, hey!" Hak said, but that was all he could manage before we were gone.

~slight time skip provided by Jae-ha's terrible flirting~

We were walking around, and had come to an alley. Kija was ecstatic to finally be spending time with me. I had to smile at his actions, and determination. He talked about how it was great to finally spend time with his Black Dragon brother. I nodded in agreement, though only to the spending time together part. In fact the person I'd spent the most time with had been Hak, due to circumstances.

"So is that why you pulled me along behind you?" I asked. Kija gave me a sheepish look which answered my question easily. That was exactly the reason he pulled me away from the others. Suddenly the sound of a roof tile coming loose caught my attention, and if that hadn't the scream that followed would have. Someone fell from the roof, the tile shattered on the ground, and whoever it was landed in a pot right in front of us. Some dust was kicked up obscuring my vision, and probably Kija's as well. When it cleared I saw the one person I'd been hoping not to see again.

"Ouch… My strong body even amazes _me_ ," he said. Then he looked up and found us standing there. Kija had a look of surprise on his face and even I could tell why. This guy, the one Hak and I'd been having so much trouble with was the Ryokuryuu. And by the look on his face he obviously did not want to be here, which made two of us.

 **Me: Well, that's a rap for Chapter Eight. So Kija and "Hikaru" have found the Green Dragon finally. Now you're all probably wondering why "Hikaru" couldn't tell that this guy was the Ryokuryuu, but I shall explain it to you.**

 **Myra: Even I'm a little curious.**

 **Me: But you should know this already. Ahem, so "Hikaru" can sense the other Dragons, but not as well. When 'he' is with the others this ability is stronger. The strange feelings 'he' got around the stranger were the signs of being near the Green Dragon, but "Hikaru" didn't know that. Also the others can sense 'him' but it takes a great deal of energy, and more often than not they can't sense 'his' presence unless extremely close to "Hikaru" 'himself'. Of course the "hentai" didn't notice cause he was too absorbed in recruiting both Hak and "Hikaru".*takes breath* I hope that this was helpful to you all. So I hope to see you next time for Chapter Nine. Ja ne.**

 **Myra: See you again. *waves***


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Okay, so we're back with Chapter Nine. I promise you all that there will be more Shin-ah interaction later so please bear with me until then *bows*. In other news today our wonderful "hentai" is here with us.**

 **Jae-ha: I'm not a hentai!**

 **Myra: Someone's in denial, but you may just need a filter.**

 **Me: *nods in agreement* I concur. Anyway Jae-ha could you please say the disclaimer?**

 **Jae-ha: *flirty* I just can't refuse a kawaii girl like you.**

 **Me: Just shut up and say it.**

 **Jae-ha: So cold. Very well, Brightcloud0915 doesn't own YotD but she owns Myra and could possibly own some others in the future. Now how about we go and… *gets kicked and punched by me and Myra***

 **Me: You should quit while you're ahead.**

 **Jae-ha: *grimacing* Duly… noted.**

 **Myra: Well, with that out of the way please enjoy Chapter Nine!**

Chapter Nine

"This is the first time I thought of myself as an idiot. When I was little, I finally broke out of the Green Dragon's village. It wasn't like me to, but many times I lied low," the green dragon said, "suppressing my presence so the other Dragons wouldn't find me. Finally, I found my safe haven. I was confident that I could keep running. But the punch line was my butt stuck in a vase, unable to move! I don't care about anything anymore!" as he said this he smacked the vase with his hand. It was almost as if he were a spoiled child who hadn't gotten his way.

"Are you quite finished?" I asked bored. He gave me a look that said 'not quite', and I sighed. Kija was staring at him with an expression of awe.

"Kija-kun you shouldn't stare its impolite. Besides this guy…" I was cut off by the Ryokuryuu speaking up again.

"So, what was it? Hello, little White Dragon," he started, "I never wanted to see you, but like me, you don't have the Dragon's blood for nothing. I never thought the Hakuryuu would be such a beautiful young man."

Kija smiled his head falling to the side. I sighed, but was not expecting my companion to lift the vase holding the Ryokuryuu captive, and begin running with it. He took off so fast I wasn't able to follow right away. Instead I stood bewildered for a few moments looking after the retreating Hakuryuu. It was also apparent that the Ryokuryuu himself was surprised by Kija's actions. Finally I shook myself and began following them.

"Wait, Kija-kun!" I called. Who would have thought that Kija could run so fast? I pushed myself, but even so I was only able to catch up after Kija had already been stopped for a few moments. It appeared that he was talking with the Green Dragon about something. As I got closer I heard snippets of their conversation.

"Our master awaits," Kija said the Ryokuryuu looking down at him, "My Four-Dragon brother, let us protect our master together."

I stopped panting next to them. I was bent over so I couldn't see the Green Dragon's expression when he spoke up.

"What do you mean protect? Is he a king or something?" he asked. I fumed, though it went unseen. Why must they always assume someone is a guy? Hak assumed I was one, of course I'd done nothing to correct that. But that was to see how long it would take them to realize I was female, and another; bigger reason. So far no one had seemed to know. And now this guy was assuming that Yona was a male too. It was utterly frustrating, but out of breath as I was I couldn't say anything.

"No, not right now, but she…" Kija started but was cut off as the Ryokuryuu smashed the vase with his leg. Kija flinched away from the flying clay, and I grunted slightly when a piece hit me on the head.

"Unfortunately," he said leaping down and landing gracefully, "I like my lifestyle right now, and I have things I want to do. So I have no intention of going just because a stranger says so," he lifted his right hand as he said this, "Sorry," and then he stuck his tongue out.

"What a kid" I muttered under breath. Neither of them heard me thankfully.

"Wait! Aren't you a Dragon?" Kija asked clearly upset, "Dragons should live and die to protect the master. After thousands of years, finally… Finally, our master has come for us," as he'd been talking he was following the Green Dragon so of course I had to follow him, "We are not just Dragons passing on the blood. The long-cherished dream that the past Dragons could not realize…" here he was cut off as the Ryokuryuu stopped and spoke.

"Good grief, of all the Dragons, the one that came for me is like a marionette," he said looking back at Kija, "Is your _own_ thought a part of that cherished dream of the past Dragons? If you blindly wish to protect your master just because you were told to, then that's not a cherished dream, it's a nightmare," the look on Kija's face was honestly shock, "I feel sorry for you."

"Kija-kun…" I didn't have any clue what to say, and so placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Then I glared at the Green Dragon. I walked up to him and poked his chest.

"Listen here mister…" but with no warning I found myself being lifted up into his arms. I let out a cry of surprise when he leaped into the air, soaring high over the buildings. He looked down at the ground before spotting something.

"Oh, there he is," and I knew he was talking about Hak. We landed lightly behind the Lightning Beast.

"Hey," the Ryokuryuu greeted after setting me down, albeit with one arm slung over my shoulder.

"Ew," I laughed at the reply Hak gave. Then I was being pulled along as the Green Dragon followed Hak.

"Hello, hello. Sorry about before. I just want to talk to the two of you," he said.

"Grandpa's last words were 'don't talk to a stranger'," Hak replied.

"Words of wisdom master," I said alerting Hak to my presence. The man smiled slightly as the three of us continued walking. I could tell that Hak was looking out of the corner of his eye at the Ryokuryuu.

"My name is Jae-ha. I'm also a pirate. There now you know me," Jae-ha said. He almost seemed bored. Finally Hak stopped and turned back around.

"What do you want?" the Lightning Beast asked.

"Our captain wants you and your apprentice. I fell head over heels for your strength. We'd like to have you two join…" Jae-ha said.

"Please filter your words, sir," I said in a bored fashion.

"No," Hak answered. Jae-ha looked desperate, but I really didn't care at the moment. I was debating on whether or not I should reveal who he really was to the dark haired teen, but the Ryokuryuu interrupted me before I could.

"I want you both to meet our captain just once. You can bring your master with you," he said. I figured this would only make Hak less willing to go. And I was right.

"An even bigger no."

"Your master must mean a lot to you. Don't worry…" here Jae-ha was cut off by Yona's arrival.

"Sorry to make you wait, Hak. Oh, who's this? And why is Hikaru here?" she asked. Jae-ha's expression revealed that he felt something when Yona showed up.

"Yo, I was dragged here against my will," I answered. The Ryokuryuu had turned and was facing Yona. His one visible eye widened in surprise. He dropped onto one knee gritting his teeth. It was obvious he was hearing the voice of the Dragons.

"Hey what's wrong?" Hak asked. I was about to tell him, but then Yona spoke up.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Jae-ha looked up eyes wide. Sweat rolled down his face, and it was slightly red as though he had a fever. I wondered if I'd looked that bad. Yona reached out her hand and placed it on the Ryokuryuu's forehead after moving his bangs. He seemed surprised by her actions.

"You have a high fever," Yona commented. I watched as Jae-ha's hand twitched. I had a feeling that he wanted to get away from Yona, but he didn't seem able at the moment.

"Thank you, little lady. I'm fine now," he said, of course he was lying. Then Yona seemed to notice something.

"Ryokuryuu?" she questioned making Jae-ha gasp, "You're the Green Dragon, aren't you?"

"How?" Hak asked confused.

"Somehow, I just think so. Am I wrong?" Yona asked. I was once again about to answer when I was cut off.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a…" however, Jae-ha himself was cut off by the arrival of Kija and Yun.

"Hime! He is the Green Dragon!" Kija called out as he and Yun drew closer. Jae-ha tried to make an escape for it, but was put in a choke hold by Hak. I quickly pulled out my sketch pad from nowhere and drew the scene. It was a pretty good likeness if I was allowed to brag. I would get a good laugh out of this for quite some time.

"You're just a…?" Hak asked waiting for Jae-ha to fill in the blank.

"Green Dragon…," Jae-ha said as his air was cut off. And of course like me Hak wanted nothing more to do with this man.

"So you're the Ryokuryuu. I didn't want anything to do with you anymore," Hak said.

"You and me both," I mumbled. Hak let Jae-ha go and the green haired man stepped away from the dark haired teen rubbing his neck and gasping.

"Oh, you're the one from the wanted poster?" Yona asked and the Ryokuryuu looked at her, "Hak told me about you, and I wanted to meet you. I'm glad you're the Green Dragon."

Jae-ha almost seemed resigned as he looked at the crimson haired girl. He also seemed to be thinking about something he'd neglected. But at the same time I thought he seemed kind of happy, of course I could have been imagining it.

"I'm Yona. What's your name?" Yona asked.

"Hello. My name is Jae-ha. From the bottom of my heart, I didn't want to meet you," he said.

"You knew I was coming?" Yona said surprised.

"I didn't know it'd be such a cute little girl, but I knew the White and Blue Dragons had been nearby recently… them and someone else," Jae-ha said.

"That'd be me… I think," I spoke up gaining the Ryokuryuu's attention, "Konnichiwa Ryokuryuu I am the Black Dragon," I said with a smile. He seemed taken aback, but pushed on none the less.

"I've been thinking of a line to say if they brought their master to me. 'I don't plan on serving you. Please go away'," his words seemed to surprise everyone. Even Kija who had heard him say as much earlier. I had honestly expected this answer, but for him to bluntly say it… well, I'd give him full points for confidence.

"I'm not their master. They're helping me with something right now. I've also come to ask for your help," Yona said. Jae-ha smiled brightly, but it was more fake than not.

"I'm delighted that a cute girl wants my help, but sorry. Unlike the Hakuryuu, I don't intend to live and die for the Crimson Dragon King," I saw Kija stiffen a little at this, "I'll choose who I want to protect as well as where I want to die. So I won't be helping you, little lady."

"Jae-ha, you don't have to be so intimidating," Jae-ha's eyes widened and he made a surprised noise before looking away, "Okay. I'll give up on you."

"Princess!" Kija spoke up seemingly displeased.

"I am only _asking_ , not _ordering_ him to help," Yona said.

"You're quick to give up," Jae-ha said.

"It wouldn't be dignified to be unreasonable when you've made it very clear," Yona said bringing clenched fists up towards her face, "But I _am_ really disappointed! I find it hard to pull myself away from the Dragons. I wonder why?"

Jae-ha looked at her surprise on his face, though hidden fairly well. Then he looked down slightly, with an unreadable expression on his face. At least I couldn't tell what it could be.

"I'm disappointed, too. It's been a while since I've seen a cutie like you," the Green Dragon said, " _And_ I wanted to bring them into our group," he said singling me and Hak out.

"It's not dignified to be unreasonable," Hak said.

"Wiser words were never spoken," I said in agreement.

"'Them' as is Hak and Hikaru?" Yona asked.

"He's a pirate. He keeps bothering me and the brat to see their captain," Hak said.

"Please remember, Hak it's not nice to call people names," I said in monotone.

"You're so cold," Jae-ha said smiling a bit. Though it was along the lines of a nervous smile. Yona looked from Hak to the Ryokuryuu.

"A pirate?" the crimson haired girl questioned, "I'd like to meet with your captain for a talk."

Jae-ha seemed a little surprised. His gaze at least became sharper as he looked at Yona.

"Why? Are you giving us Hak and Hikaru?" Jae-ha asked. Yona shook her head, and I let out a sigh of relief. I hadn't thought she'd do it, but one can never be too sure sometimes.

"No, I'm not. Your fight is with Awa's lord, Yang Keum-ji, right?" Yona asked.

"What are you getting at?" the Ryokuryuu shot right back.

"I saw a child get killed by the officers," my body went cold. I thought back to that shop we'd passed by. That man and woman had a child. They'd had child and those officers killed them. I felt my hand fist and start shaking. Then without another word I walked away. I decided to go back to our campsite so that I wouldn't do anything foolish. I ignored everything being said as I walked off, leaving the others behind to talk.

~time skip brought to you by Kija's enthusiasm~

I'd made it back to the camp, and found Shin-ah sitting in the same spot looking depressed. His head lifted and he looked over at me probably surprised that I was back.

"Kuro…ryuu," he said and I nodded, "Why… are you… back so… soon?"

"Well, we found the Green Dragon, and I didn't want to do anything stupid," I answered, "Anything of interest happen while I was away?"

In answer I got a shake of the head.

"I see, well that's good then," I said sitting down beside Shin-ah, "I'm sorry that I left you alone. If I had known who the Ryokuryuu was I would have been content staying here instead," my gaze floated over the ocean as sunlight danced off of the waves, "It really is beautiful… the ocean. But right now it's filled with the evilness of the lord of Awa, and his corruption."

Shin-ah looked at me puzzled. I shook myself, and turned my eyes to the sky instead watching the clouds drift by. Seiryuu followed my gaze, and I smiled. After a few moments I laid down still looking at the sky as the sun dyed it many different colors. It was almost hypnotic, but in a peaceful way.

"Seiryuu, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when the others get back," I said. Shin-ah paused then nodded.

"Arigatou, Shin-ah," I said before allowing my eyes to close.

*Shin-ah POV*

I looked at the Black Dragon lying next to me. The things he said brought up memories from the past. I couldn't help but wonder if I knew this boy.

 _'Why do the things he says… remind me of someone else?'_ I asked myself. I watched the rise and fall of this person's chest as they slept. They seemed so peaceful. Suddenly he rolled over onto his side, his face contorted as if in torture.

"Gomena'sai Seiryuu," the Kuroryuu said in a quiet voice, and my heart almost seemed to stop. What could he be apologizing for? I had no clue, but it felt important.

~time skip provided by Ao the Squirrel~

*Hikaru's POV*

Shin-ah woke me up after everyone had returned. Apparently Yona had convinced Jae-ha to let her meet with his captain. While I wasn't happy to be seeing that pervert again I knew Yona was trying to help these people here. With that in mind I knew I'd face everything and anything to stand beside her as we took Keum-ji down once and for all. At least assuming the captain let us help. The sun was setting by the time Yun started getting dinner around. I helped as best I could but I was distracted by the talking going on around us.

"Don't scare me like that, saying you want to go meet a pirate," Yun scolded Yona.

"I'm sorry I didn't discuss it, but I really wanted to meet with the captain," Yona apologized. Yun stopped chopping and looked over at Yona. I knew he was worried for her, everyone was.

"What are you going to do if they assault you?" he asked.

"Yun has a point Hime… pirates, at least normally, aren't very trustworthy," I said. Of course I didn't really think Yona would back down. Not after seeing a child get killed. Besides I could see the fire in her eyes earlier, and that kind of fire wasn't easily put out.

"This was my decision, so you can stay behind," Yona said as I'd expected.

"Don't take me for a coward!" Yun said, "I'll go, too," he was giving the princess a stern look. I knew all of us would go, not only to take Keum-ji down, but to protect Yona.

"I shall come with you as well," Kija said hands fisted with determination. And Shin-ah nodded in agreement. I was beginning to like this group of mine. Yona looked to me, and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey, even if I didn't have to go I'd still come. I want to help out anyway I can," I said. Kija suddenly paused, and I had a feeling he was thinking about what Jae-ha had said to him. He shook himself confirming my suspicions. I just couldn't see Kija as a puppet, but I could see him as a loyal friend and proud warrior. I did see what Jae-ha was saying since he like his freedom, but that was still no excuse for him to say such things about Kija.

The stars were out by the time we had dinner. Yun had to call Hak and Yona from where they were sitting talking about one thing or another. Watching those two always had me wondering just what exactly their relationship was. Even with the apparent insight I had I couldn't tell at least right now I couldn't. Once dinner was finished and the dishes, what few we had were taken care of we retired for bed. Before Kija fell asleep I stopped him.

"Kija… about what Jae-ha said," I began and Kija looked as though he was about to be punched, "I don't think he's right about you. I just don't see it. What I do see is a loyal friend, and proud warrior. So don't change okay?"

I was pulled into a near bone crushing hug by the Hakuryuu. My eyes widened in surprise before I hugged him back.

"Arigatou, Kuroryuu," he said, and I smiled. Then the two of us headed to our beds.

~time skip brought to you by Yun's amazing cooking~

The next day the sun was shining brightly. Sea birds called to each other overhead. We'd risen early and met Jae-ha in town. From there he took us to his captain's ship for the meeting.

"I'm Yona. Are you the captain?" the crimson haired girl asked the elderly woman standing before us. She certainly seemed the type to be the captain.

"Captain Gi-gang. Jae-ha tells me that ya wanna help us out?" the woman said confirming that she was indeed the captain.

"Yes," was Yona's reply. Some of the crew members appeared to maybe be whispering among each other. However, my attention was on the captain as she walked over to Shin-ah. I had a slightly bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as she did.

"What's with the mask?" the captain asked Shin-ah. The crew seemed to be curious as well. The captain reached up and suddenly removed Seiryuu's mask.

"Take it off!" she said. Shin-ah had quickly placed his hands over his face, and Ao sitting on his head put her little paws over his fingers. Seiryuu was suddenly crouched down with his back to the captain. She was trying desperately to get him to reveal his face. Of course Shin-ah was uncomfortable with this, and tried even harder not to reveal anything.

"Lemme see your face!" the captain demanded. She'd dropped the mask on the ground, and I picked it up quickly. Thankfully for Shin-ah Yun came to his rescue.

"Ah! He's an extremely shy person!" Yun called out. Gi-gang left Shin-ah alone, and I handed him his mask back. Once it was back in place he gave me a grateful nod, but I wasn't out of the woods yet myself.

"Are you shy too?" she asked. I turned to her and shook my head.

"Nope, I just don't like the attention my eyes get. Plus some people find them… disturbing," I said after searching around for a word I could use. I could tell she didn't exactly believe Yun about Shin-ah, though it was mostly true, but I had said the exact truth.

"The one thing I value most is trust," she said, "No one's gonna ask anyone untrustworthy for help."

"But you need the manpower, right, _captain_?" Hak asked stressing the word captain. This got the woman to smirk. Shin-ah, Hak, Kija, and I were forced to the middle of the ship, and surrounded by the crew. Shin-ah's sword rested on his shoulder while Hak's weapon was lightly held, the blade pointing to the ship's deck. Kija's right hand had probably tripled in size, looking far more dragon-like than normal. I myself would be fighting bare-handed. I didn't want to dull my dagger any more then I had to. Besides I might accidentally cut one of the men, and everyone would be needed to take Keum-ji down.

"If ya can knock 'em all out, ya pass," the captain said.

"Captain, we have them vastly outnumbered," one of the crew said.

"You're right, this is too unfair, right?" Hak asked looking at Kija, Shin-ah, and me in turn.

"Yes," Kija supplied, while Shin-ah nodded.

"Quite so Hak-sama," I said earning a quirked eyebrow from the Lightning Beast.

"I can take them all out myself!" Hak and Kija chorused while Shin-ah's expression betrayed nothing. Of course I knew he was probably thinking the same thing, and so was I. A smirk made its way on to my face as I cracked my knuckles.

"Let's see you try!" one of the men yelled before making a move.

"Oh this'll be fun," I said leaping towards my first opponent. The fighting didn't last long. Truthfully Hak, Kija, and Shi-ah probably took more of them out than I did. But to be fair I was striking at nerve points that would knock the men out, and some of them were much taller than me. As I was fighting I dimly heard Jae-ha make a comment.

"Oh my, oh my," I looked over at him, smirked, and then continued my onslaught. Finally the last crew member lay on the deck groaning. It was clear that the captain was surprised that we could take down her crew so fast.

"How was that, Captain Gi-gang? You want us now, huh?" Hak asked. I smirked at his tone of voice, and the fact that he wasn't winded in the slightest. Neither were Kija, Shi-ah and myself.

"It's no good, Captain. Their strengths are outside the norm," Jae-ha commented gaining the captain's attention, "It's like having four of me."

The captain scoffed and closed her eyes, "You pass."

"I'm so glad," Yona said.

"Yeah," Yun agreed, but I had a feeling things weren't quite so good for her and Yun yet.

"It's too early to be relieved, pip-squeaks," the captain said walking over to them, "What can _you_ do?"

"I'm against violence so I won't fight, but I can do everything else," Yun said, "Cook, sew, hunt, treat injuries, make a bomb if I had materials, _and_ I'm beautiful," I snickered a little at his last comment. Yun himself wore a smirk. He must think very highly of his appearance, not that it wasn't justified but whatever.

"I see," the captain commented, "And you?" she directed the question to Yona.

"Um…" was Yona's confused reply.

"What can ya do?" Gi-gang asked again.

"I… I can do…" it was clear the crimson haired girl had no idea what help she'd be. True she was practicing with archery, but she had a long way to go before she perfected it. She looked down almost defeated.

"Nothing, then," the captain commented, "People who can't do anythin' are just a nuisance here."

"But…" Yona began, but Gi-gang cut her off.

"There's a bunch of people in this town who hate Keum-ji, but standin' against him without power is suicide. This is no task for a little girl! Go home," Gi-gang said. Kija suddenly jumped in.

"If she is not with us, then we will not…" but Yona didn't allow him to finish.

"Kija, it's okay. Captain Gi-gang has a point. But…" she paused for a moment, I suspected thinking about the child. And when she looked back up her eyes held the fiery determination I'd seen before.

"I have my reason for not backing out!" Yona finished. I saw Jae-ha flinch a little. Surprise was evident in the way he held himself. I could tell Gi-gang saw Yona's determination as well. However, I figured that she'd want to see how far Yona was willing to go. How much would that determination serve her?

"Fine," the captain spoke up, "I'll have you do a task to see if ya can be of help, and if ya deserve to be trusted. A task with your life on the line," she finished with a hard look in her eyes. But Yona's gaze didn't falter. And though Gi-gang had told Yona her life would be on the line, I doubted that this woman would let anything bad happen to Yona. And that was what mattered.

 **Me: *sighs* Phew that was longer than expected. I hope you all liked it because it took forever to get this chapter done.**

 **Myra: *pats back comfortingly* At least you can be proud of yourself. Chapter Nine is done, and Ten is on the way.**

 **Me: Arigatou Myra. Ja ne minna.**

 **Myra: Sayonara *waves*.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: Okay Chapter Ten is now here. *smiles* I'm so glad that I've been able to get so far. And thank you all for sticking around this long. Today I have with me Kija. So Kija-kun, would you please say the disclaimer for me?**

 **Kija: It would be my pleasure. Brightcloud0915 doesn't own YotD, but she owns Myra, and possibly some others as the story progresses.**

 **Me: Actually since this chapter takes place during the trial that Yona has to undergo, some OCs may show up, or at least one. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Myra: Please R &R.**

Chapter Ten

Yona was off searching for the cheonsu plant, a cure-all for any wound or illness according to Captain Gi-gang. While the captain had said that Yona's life would be put on the line I doubted that the crimson haired girl would be in any real danger. I was sitting on the side railing of the ship looking out over the ocean. I thought back to what Gi-gang had said to Yona and vice versa.

 _*flashback*_

 _"My life on the line?" Yona asked._

 _"Right now, you're useless baggage. If ya_ still _wanna fight Keum-ji with us, then I need to see that your determination will meet the task," Gi-gang said. I knew that Yona's determination would definitely live up to, and maybe even surpass Gi-gang's expectations. Of course the main issue was really trust, the captain wanted to make sure that she could trust Yona._

 _"Determination…" Yona trailed off, "Okay. What do I need to do?"_

 _"I wancha to go get some cheonsu plants," Gi-gang said._

 _"What?!" one of the crew members questioned. Off to the side I saw Jae-ha. He seemed surprised that Gi-gang had made this Yona's task._

 _"Captain, that's…" the crew member started. Before he could make an argument the captain interrupted him._

 _"Shuddap. It's not like_ you _can do it," the crew member looked sufficiently cowed. Of course Yun seemed curious about this plant. And I couldn't blame him. I figured that this plant was probably something important._

 _"What's a cheonsu plant?" the younger boy asked._

 _"It's an invaluable medical plant that only grows on Cape No Return. A cure-all that drastically shortens the recovery time for illness and injuries," Gi-gang told him._

 _"A cure-all?!" Yun seemed to almost glow. I could almost guarantee that he probably wanted some for our group._

 _"If we have cheonsu plants, my injured lads can make a speedy recovery," the captain explained, "We'll badly need 'em for the fights ahead. Lucky for ya, the lad that usually goes to get 'em is injured," the crew member who'd question Gi-gang scratched his face sheepishly, "If ya can play his part, then I'll pass ya."_

 _"All right," Yona said with a nod._

 _"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell ya…" a bad feeling crept up on me, not very strong, but there nonetheless, "Cheonsu plants grow on a steep cliffside. Go there alone without anybody's help."_

 _Yun and Kija gasped in shock. And while I was okay with letting Yona prove herself even I couldn't help, but clench my fists beneath my cloak._

 _"I already planned on that," Yona said. Of course Yun being the kind-hearted caring boy he was tried to stop her._

 _"Yona, that's crazy!" he said. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to me, and I smiled._

 _"Yun, I understand your sentiments, and share them," I said, "However, Yona has every right to decide whether or not she'll do something."_

 _"Hikaru is right. Please, Yun. This is my task," Yona said. I glanced over at Hak. While he wasn't verbalizing any objections he didn't seem thrilled with Yona going. However, he also seemed to want her to go. Maybe to prove herself, but I couldn't tell._

 _"That's commendable of ya," Gi-gang voice tore my gaze from Hak, "Jae-ha, show 'er the way."_

 _"Aye, aye," the Ryokuryuu said walking off. Yona moved to follow him._

 _"Well, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be right back," she said looking back at us. There was a smile on her face. Ao was on her shoulder, and turned back as well. She waved her little paw at the rest of us before both she and Yona left after Jae-ha._

 _*flashback end*_

So that was why I was currently sitting on the edge of the ship with my legs dangling above the water. I had a feeling that Gi-gang had sent Jae-ha as more than an escort. So unlike my companions I wasn't that nervous. Just because this task of hers was dangerous, didn't mean that Yona would get hurt. At least I hoped it didn't. And though Jae-ha didn't want to come with us I just got the feeling that he wouldn't let Yona be hurt. Finally Yun seemed to be fed up by my apparent lack of concern for Yona.

"How can you sit there so calmly?" he asked harshly, "Are you even worried about Yona at all?"

"Of course I am… but I just don't think anything bad will happen to her. The task may be dangerous, but I don't think Captain Gi-gang would give her a task that was impossible for her to complete," I said, "I'm sorry if I don't seem as worried as I should be, but what I said was the truth."

Yun looked off to the side refusing to meet my eyes. Not that he really could any ways. I decided that to help Yun and the other distract themselves for a while I'd tell them a bit about myself. The only problem was I didn't know how to start up a conversation on that particular topic. Thankfully it seemed that Yun was in a curious mood, and so started the conversation for me.

"Ne, Kuroryuu," he began and I motioned for him to continue, "I've been meaning to ask what did you do before we found you?"

Once he'd asked Kija and Hak seemed just as interested. I thought Shin-ah might be as well, but I couldn't be sure.

"Well, I travelled around a lot, but before that I lived in a village. I didn't much care for it, but it was home," I said a tinge of melancholy finding its way into my voice, "When I was thirteen I was kicked out just because I broke a few rules, and spoke my mind."

"How tragic," Kija said, but he was surprised by my smile.

"It doesn't matter because I did it all for a friend. I was actually given a choice: stay and never see my friend again, or leave never to return," I said.

"But if you left wouldn't that mean the same thing?" Yun asked puzzled.

"Perhaps, but I wasn't about to stay somewhere where my friend was treated like a monster for something he couldn't even control," I said, and I thought I saw Shin-ah stiffen a little, "So I left. At first I had no idea what to do, but after a while I decided to see the world."

For a moment I looked out over the sea reflecting on my past. I took a deep breath.

"While I was travelling I met a swordsman, and he taught me how to use a dagger. His name was Asari (yeah another KHR reference). When I first met him I wasn't sure that he would be a good teacher," I said.

"Why's that?" Hak asked. I glanced over at him.

"Well, for starters he was really laid back, and calm. He seemed more like the person who would stop a fight before it broke out then finish it with a weapon. And he liked music more than sword fighting, especially the flute," I said (yes I'm basing this character off of Asari Ugetsu at least slightly).

"What changed your mind?" Kija asked.

"We were accosted by bandits one day. I still wasn't very good yet, and was easily caught. The men threatened to kill me if he didn't drop his weapons, or give them what he had, which wasn't much really. However, he managed to disarm the men easily, and the one threatening my life fled once he saw this. I decided then and there that until I learned everything I could from him that I'd continue travelling with him," I smiled.

 _*flashback*_

 _My head was roughly pulled up as the man held a knife to my throat threateningly. An evil grin was plastered on his face. It was mirrored by the other four men. I whimpered slightly as the man's grip on my hair increased._

 _"So what's it gonna be? This brat's life or your valuables?" one of the men asked, "And I'd think fast if I were you Lee here gets a little carried away sometimes," the man speaking gestured to the one holding me by my hair. He laughed and pressed the knife against my throat harder. My eyes were wide and filled with fear._

 _"How about neither," Asari said looking up, and fixing the men with a hard stare; his gray eyes steely. It was a look I'd never seen on his face before, nor would I have associated it with him before this moment._

 _"Asari-sama," I said shocked, my respect for him shooting up. He sent me a smile his eyes softening briefly before returning to their fierce state when he looked back at the men. Suddenly he was surrounded, the bandits on all sides of him with drawn knifes. However, my mentor and travelling partner had already pulled out his own weapon; a sword with the symbol for 'swallow', the bird, etched into the blade. Two of the men lunged, but with a flick of the wrist the blades they wielded clattered to the ground. Asari didn't waste time as he struck the nerve points at the base of the mens' necks, sending them crumpling to the ground._

 _Another man tried to stab my mentor in the back, but Asari spun around, his dark hair being ruffled in the breeze that motion created, and caught the other's weapon with his own, shocking the man. Asari kicked the man in the stomach sending him skidding back gasping for breath. My mentor quickly disarmed and took down the other men leaving only the one holding me. To say the man was shivering would be an understatement. He didn't wait for Asari to target him, instead he quickly stood, releasing me and leaving his comrades behind._

 _"Do you still think that I am not fit to be a swordsman?" Asari asked. I smiled sheepishly._

 _"No I don't. You were amazing Asari-sama," I said, "And I've decided, until you teach me all you can of the sword I'm not leaving your side. I hope you're ready to take on an apprentice."_

 _That earned me a laugh, but I could tell Asari was pleased. I smiled, and for once, since the longest time, it actually met my eyes._

 _"But you'll have to learn the flute too," he said making me pause until he started laughing. Then I realized he'd made a joke, and laughed with him. And it felt good to laugh._

 _*flashback end*_

"Along the way we met this woman named Wen. She stayed with us for quite some time. It was from her that I learned how to fight hand-to-hand. When I finally left Wen continued travelling with Asari… I have a feeling that they're probably together now. They seemed to like each other a lot at least."

"So what did you do after leaving them?" Yun asked. I could tell he was genuinely curious right now.

"Well, I travelled alone for a couple years. It was when I turned sixteen that I met another interesting person," I said, "I don't know what his name is, but he doesn't know mine either. Travelling alone made me wary so I didn't go handing out my name if I could help it. He was very different from most people I'd met. He seemed to have seen so many terrible and sad things throughout his life, but he could still smile through it all."

"That is strange, most people either get angry or just give up," Yun said. I nodded.

"Exactly," I nodded, "So we travelled together for a little bit going to villages here and there and at least trying to lift people's spirits. And I think we succeeded for the most part. We did this for a year and eventually made it to this area," I continued, "I headed to Awa, and he went back to travelling. I stayed in the city for a few months. Of course I found out about how Keum-ji was running the city I left. And it was then that I met you guys."

Gi-gang suddenly looked towards the sea. It seemed that there was something on her mind.

"What's wrong, Captain?" one of the men asked from where he sat on the deck tying a rope around some sort of box.

"There's a storm comin'," she answered not looking away from the sea. Something about the way she said that made me sure that she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Huh? Is it?' the man asked.

"At this rate, that girl's gonna be in trouble if she doesn't hurry," the captain said. I stiffened eyes wide. If that was true then now was a good time to be worried. Hak stood from where he'd been sitting and Yun followed his lead.

"Lightning Beast?" Yun asked a concerned look on his face.

"Whaddaya want?" the captain asked. I knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted the captain to take him to Yona. His eyes narrowed before he spoke.

"Take me there," was all he said confirming what I already knew.

"I'd like to go as well," I said. And of course Yun, Kija, and Shin-ah would be coming too. Thankfully it didn't take too long to get to Cape No Return. However, once there the narrow cliffside that Gi-gang had told us about was narrower that what any of us had imagined. It was more like a tiny ledge than path that led to where the plants grew.

"Hey, is _this_ where the cheonsu plants grow?" Yun asked.

"I told ya, it's steep," Gi-gang said. Yun and Kija looked like they were going to be sick, especially Kija. Shin-ah looked surprised, and probably worried as well. I myself was worried, and I had to resist the urge to look over the cliff's edge. Hak had an unreadable expression on his face, though I knew he was just as worried as the rest of us.

"It's more than steep! This is crazy!" Yun exclaimed waving his arms for emphasis. Kija fainted, and Shin-ah was forced to catch him. I could almost swear I saw the Hakuryuu's soul fly away, but it might have been my eyes playing tricks on me.

"The sea's getting stormy, and this wind will blow Yona away!" Yun continued. Kija suddenly pulled himself up from where Shin-ah had set him on the ground. Yun looked over his shoulder surprised, and Shin-ah didn't seem to know how to respond.

"I shall climb down and go help her!" the white haired young man said determinedly. He began running towards that slim ledge, but was stopped by the captain.

"Hold on! That girl accepted this task to gain my trust! Are ya gonna trample on her determination?!" Gi-gang questioned.

"However, if something happens…" Kija began.

"Yona is a girl!" Yun backed him up. I twitched a little.

"There're times when even a woman needs to fight. It ain't that easy," the captain said her eyes hardening at the end. I nodded in agreement. Yun looked kind of startled at what the captain said.

"Hak, are you fine with this?" Kija asked. Yun look over obviously worried about what his answer would be.

"Hak!" Kija cried out when Hak didn't answer. The dark haired teen still said nothing, but his eyes hardened a bit.

"Yona…" Yun said. I felt that maybe the young boy was trying not to cry. Shin-ah walked over to him, and patted his shoulder. Yun looked over at him surprised. Shin-ah then pointed towards the top of the path. Yun rubbed his eyes before looking over in the direction Seiryuu had pointed. Kija looked over that way to. A flash of crimson caught my attention when I followed their gazes. Kija had a relieved and happy look on his face. Shin-ah had his normal stoic expression on his face. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Y-Yona!" Yun cried out running towards the red haired girl and Jae-ha. Shin-ah and Kija were right with him. Hak's unconcerned expression immediately changed. His gaze softened and he let out a sigh. I glanced over at him and smirked.

"I saw that Lightning Beast," I said before following after Yun and the others.

"Jeez, you idiot! So stupid and always reckless!" Yun cried. His arms were thrown around Yona's neck, and he had tears in his eyes. I looked behind her and saw Ao trying to free herself from the crushing grip. Shin-ah appeared concerned about this.

"Gomena'sai," Yona said apologetically. Without really thinking I moved behind Yona, and pulled Ao out of Yun's arms. The little squirrel took a couple deep breaths before climbing on top of my head.

"Where are the cheonsu plants?" Gi-gang asked breaking up the reunion. Yun released Yona and she reached for the bag tied to her waist.

"Right here," she said. She seemed a little tired, and maybe ashamed of something.

"All right then, just like we promised, you can…" Yona cut the captain off.

"No. I had help from Jae-ha," the crimson haired girl said. The captain and one of the crew looked at Yona surprised. Jae-ha himself looked over at her shocked.

"A giant wave swallowed me and I was almost thrown into the sea, be he saved me. I couldn't have done it on my own," she admitted.

"Then ya give up?" Gi-gang asked.

"No. I'll go and get some again all by myself!" Yona said. Her eyes showed her determination. I smiled, and glanced at the captain. The older woman's eyes were wide with surprise at Yona's declaration. Then she let out a laugh surprising us all.

"If Jae-ha just left a woman thrown into the sea to die, I'da thrown him into the sea myself," Jae-ha just smiled as though used to this, "Your eyes are red," Gi-gang said holding Yona's chin, "You musta cried a ton."

"Salt water just got into my eyes!" Yona defended making Gi-gang laugh again.

"Your hands are scratched up and legs trembling," Yona pouted, "You've got guts. People like you won't betray a comrade even under pressure," Yona's eyes were shining at the captain's words, "I like those kinds of idiots. Hop on board," with that the captain began walking away.

"What?" Yona asked confused. Jae-ha placed a hand on her head and smiled.

"You passed, kid," he said walking away. Yona's eyes filled with tears of relief, and happiness.

"All…" Yun's voice was drowned out by the crew.

"All right!" they cheered arms in the air. Ao leaped off my head mimicking them. Yun and Kija looked at them shocked, and Yona herself seemed surprised. I laughed and moved away from them. Yona now had Ao on her head. The crew went about congratulating her. But I couldn't stick around to see what they were saying; I had to find the captain. I had something to tell her, thankfully it didn't take long for me to locate her.

"Captain Gi-gang I need to tell you something…" I said. She looked at me, and I said what I needed to.

~time skip provided by cliffhangers~

Night had fallen. My back ached a little from helping load supplies onto the ship, but it was worth it. I was standing at the ships side looking out over the waves again. I was joined by Shin-ah.

"Too rowdy in there for you?" I asked indicating the dining area. I got no answer, and simply returned to looking out over the water.

"What… about you?" Shin-ah's voice startled me a little, "Did you… eat?"

My stomach growled just as I was about to reply. A blush worked its way onto my face. I was surprised when Seiryuu smiled and handed me a bowl. In it were a couple different kinds of fish which looked pretty good.

"Arigatou Shin-ah," I said before I began eating. Shin-ah said nothing and looked out over the ocean. It appeared that something was bothering him. I was about to ask him what was wrong when I heard someone walk past us stop and then turn back.

"Shin-ah, what's wrong?" Yona asked. The blue haired teen didn't look back when he answered.

"The ships are… gathering… at the harbor," he said. Yona gasped, and I looked over at Seiryuu.

"How many?" Gi-gang asked moving around coming from the other side of the small building part of the boat.

"Seven," came Shin-ah's reply.

"Seven?!" Jae-ha asked. He sounded a little worried or maybe surprised.

"There are men… with weapons… on board," Seiryuu said.

"That Keum-ji, is he tryin' to threaten us? This'll be interesting," Gi-gang said with a smirk. Jae-ha was smirking as well.

"He's finally making his move," Ryokuryuu said. Gi-gang and Jae-ha said moving to join us.

"What's going to happen?" Yona asked.

"The fight has started at last," the captain said, "Gather the pipsqueaks," she glanced at Jae-ha who immediately went to do as she had said. Yona watched him leave, and then turned to look in the direction of the port. Her gaze was hard, and I had to smile because Keum-ji wouldn't have a chance now. Not long after the crew plus us were gathered around the table in Gi-gang's quarters. A map was spread on the table.

"Keum-ji's gradually increasin' his manpower, probably cuz he's about to conduct his most important business," Gi-gang said, "with the Khai Empire."

I had a sick feeling in my stomach. I knew that no matter what this business of Awa's lord was it wouldn't be good.

"Khai Empire?" Yona asked.

"Of course, it's most likely just guys around Awa, clients of Keum-ji," Gi-gang said. Yun and Yona looked at the captain. I knew both were wondering what this business of his was, all of us were I'm sure.

"What is his most important business?" Yona asked. Gi-gang blew out a cloud of smoke before she answered the sixteen year old.

"Human traffickin'," was the reply. Yona looked shocked, and I'm sure the rest of us, minus the crew maybe, were as well. This would make taking down Keum-ji all the better.

 **Me: Well, there you go. "Hikaru" has revealed some of 'his' past. And the final battle with Keum-ji is getting closer *shivers in anticipation*. I just can't wait.**

 **Myra: Neither can I. Okay so please leave a review, and let the authoress know what you thought.**

 **Me: That would be greatly appreciated, and we'll see you next time for Chapter Eleven. Sayonara minna! *waves***

 **Myra: Ja ne.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: Yo minna I'm finally back, and I apologize for the wait. With me today is my lovely OC Myra and Yun.**

 **Myra: Hey *waves*, so Yun you get the honor of saying the disclaimer today.**

 **Yun: *sarcastically* Yay!**

 **Me: Hey don't be that way Yun.**

 **Myra: Yeah, or *teasingly* is the beautiful boy genius scared?**

 **Yun: *slightly angry* I'm not scared. Brightcloud0915 doesn't own YOTD but she owns Myra and a couple other OCs.**

 **Me: Thanks Yun-kun. I also want to add that things will probably… hopefully start picking up soon, and there should be a lot more interaction between "Hikaru" and Shin-ah… well and everyone else too seeing as how 'he' has really only spent time with Hak.**

 **Myra: So with that we proudly bring you Chapter Eleven.**

 **Me: Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

"Human trafficking?" Yona asked. There was a small glare on her face, which was mirrored by my own unseen one. Hak, Kija, and Shin-ah let out small noises whether of surprise, disgust, or a combination of the two I was unsure.

"Mostly women and children," Jae-ha said looking straight ahead. I growled lowly, inaudible to all but myself. I couldn't wait until we could get to Keum-ji and teach him a lesson.

"But even slavery is banned in this kingdom," Yun said. I had to agree. Everywhere I'd been so far had never had this kind of problem. For Keum-ji to be doing this, and for no one to be stopping him, something must be wrong.

"That's not his only goal. With the manpower he gathered," Gi-gang started, "he's gonna make sure he'll crush us pirates to end this long battle."

"Let's strike first!" one of the men said. He had a scar on his forehead.

"That won't work," I muttered under my breath. The people at the port would be at risk. Not to mention those women and children had to be found first. And it seemed Gi-gang was of the same mind.

"Don't get ahead of ourselves. If we start a fight at the port, the residents will be in harm's way," she said pointing her pipe at the map, "So we're gonna attack Keum-ji's ship on the waters between Khai Empire and Awa where I bet the deal will go down."

"The question is exactly when it goes down and which ship the girls are on," Jae-ha spoke up an angry look on his face. I nodded in agreement.

"Right," Gi-gang agreed, "Most likely, Keum-ji will use the girls as hostages, so we can't start attackin' blindly. I wonder if we can somehow secure the girls' safety."

Then and there I began thinking. I figured Keum-ji would want to maximize his profit somehow, and that would mean getting as many woman and children as he could. The really question was how we could make sure those he had were safe.

"But if it's important business, chances of Keum-ji being there are high, right?" one of the pirates said distracting me from my thoughts, "Wouldn't it be fastest if we find the leader and tie him up?"

As he spoke I glanced over at Yona. She seemed to be glaring at the map, and I couldn't help but share her sentiments.

"Right!" another said, "Besides, this time we have real tough allies on our side!"

He glanced over at Kija, Shin-ah, Hak, and myself. Ao waved her little paws in the air bring a small smile to my face briefly. The sound of Gi-gang dumping the ash from her pipe made everyone pause.

"Either way, we need a little more information. This is a great opportunity for us as well. We'll crush Yang Keum-ji and the officers who've spent over ten years opressin' the people of Awa and wreckin' this town and win back our freedom!" with that she unsheathed the knife she taken out from a secret pocket and stabbed the map, "This time, I'll also take up a sword. Follow me 'till the end, pip-squeaks!"

"Yeah!" the men cheered. And when I glanced over at Yona her eyes were determined, and I decided that I wasn't going to fall behind. With that in mind I quietly slipped out of the captain's quarters, and onto the deck. Thoughts were whirling around in my mind. How could we make sure the girls were safe? I looked at the stars, as a million ideas swirled through my head.

~timeskip provided by headaches~

The next day everyone was preparing for the upcoming battle. Kija was helping the men load the boat, Hak and Shin-ah were training with the men, and Yun was trying to keep the men who were injured from doing anything that would make there injures worse. I was simply walking around trying to find a way to help the girls, and the crew. When I glanced up I found my vision obscured by the dark blue of Jae-ha's clothes as I ran into him. I back up and saw him glance briefly at me before looking back at Yona who was walking towards the cliff edge. She was probably upset about not being able to help or have anything to do. Jae-ha was about to walk away, but ended up pausing.

"Kid," he called out to Yona who paused and looked back along with Ao, "I'm going to scout the town, but do you want to come with me?"

I had to smile at what he did. Yona turned further around puzzled.

"Huh?" she asked then she noticed me, "Is Hikaru coming too?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on it, but if you want me to come I will," I said. She nodded, and not long after I found myself on Jae-ha's back as he cradled Yona in his arms. Then with a powerful leap the four of us (hey, I'm not gonna forget Ao) found ourselves high above the ground. I glanced to the left, and thought I saw Hak looking up at us.

"Wow, this is great! Green Dragons can fly?" Yona asked as she took in the scenery below. I tried not to look down too much. I wasn't really afraid of heights, but I didn't want to risk falling off or throwing Jae-ha off balance. Instead I simply looked straight ahead at our destination.

"Not so much _flying_ but more _jumping_ ," Jae-ha replied, "Are you okay with heights?"

"Yeah," Yona replied.

"Even though you were terrified at Cape No Return?" Jae-ha shot back. Yona looked at him for a second before glancing forward again.

"It's weird," she said, "I feel closer to you than that time. I feel safe next to you," she finished sending him a smile with closed eyes. I couldn't see Jae-ha's expression but he seemed surprised by her answer.

"Seriously, this Dragon's blood is a curse," he said. I rolled my eyes, but I knew it was just his nature.

"Hm?" Yona sent him a puzzled look.

"Don't mind him Yona, he's just being Jae-ha," I said teasingly. Jae-ha glanced back at me.

"Oh is that so?" he asked and I smiled, "What about you Kuroryuu? Are you afraid of heights?"

"Nope, I actually like the view they provide," I said. Then the city was in view, and we began our descent. Then Jae-ha started, and I tilted my head quizzically. When we landed on the roof of one of the houses he immediately pushed Yona and I below the peak.

"Hide!" he hissed before letting us go. The four of us peeked over the beam, and saw a carriage.

"What is it?" Yona asked. Jae-ha pointed to the carriage before speaking.

"It's Yang Keum-ji," he said. Yona gasped, and my eyes narrowed. As the carriage went by us the curtain blew aside for a moment revealing a man around his forties of fifties. He had a beard and his eyes were fierce and filled with an arrogant light. He was also dressed finely, but as he had money that was to be expected.

"You can clearly see how distorted this town is from up here," Jae-ha said.

"What?" Yona asked. But I could see it. Men and woman ran to get out of Keum-ji's path. They stood to the side trying to avoid him. Children were grabbed and carried away. Windows were shut, and doors were bolted. This man was certainly terrifying.

"Women and children hide inside so they won't draw Keum-ji's attention," he said. Yona glared at the roof then glanced off to the side. I followed her gaze. Hiding behind a pot was a person. From here I couldn't tell if they were male or female; only able to see the top of their head. As the carriage moved on people reappeared on the street watching it disappear. This including the person behind the pot.

"What's wrong?" Yona asked once we left the roof and stood in front of the person. Up close I could tell that the moustache was a fake. Meaning this person was a woman. She looked up at us shocked.

"Are you feeling sick?" Yona asked.

"I-It's nothing…" she said in a terribly false voice. She began walking away, but Jae-ha had seemed to reach the same conclusion that I had, and gripped her wrist. Startled the girl looked back as Jae-ha took her hand in both of his.

"You…" he said staring at her intently. I could see the fear starting to get the better of her, but before I could interfere she started struggling.

"Let go!" she cried shaking her head. Somehow the fake moustache she wore flew off and attached to Ao's face. And the little fluff ball closed her eyes and began stroking it before putting her paws on her hips. A quick sketch on my part immortalized the moment before Jae-ha ruined it by pulling the fake facial hair off Ao's face. A red mark covered the squirrel's face as she let out a pained noise while waving her paws around.

"You dropped this, miss," Jae-ha said offering the moustache to the woman. She began shaking before falling to the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself as she continued shivering.

"H-How did you know?" she asked.

"Your smell, I suppose," Jae-ha said pointing a finger in the air. I smacked the back of his head.

"Remember your filter please," I said.

"Ew, hentai," the girl said looking at Jae-ha in a disturbed manner.

"So this is what a hentai is," Yona commented from behind us. Ao was still in pain so I turned around and gave her head a comforting pat. After I allowed her to climb onto my head.

"Are you dressed as a man to hide from the officers?" Jae-ha asked the girl.

"Y-Yes," she said.

"Even so, the way you were frightened wasn't normal. Did something happen?" Jae-ha asked. The girl continued to stare at the wall of the alley. Jae-ha's one visible eye was wide. I glanced between the two.

"Did the officers… no, did Keum-ji do something to you?" Jae-ha asked. I stiffened.

"I don't know! I just don't know!" she answered shaking her head before burying her head in her knees, "A few days ago, there were rumors about a high-paying job, so my friend and I went to this store. My friend was a very pretty girl, and we were both welcomed through, but at the end, they only called my friend into a back room. I was told that I could leave, but something wasn't right, so I looked into the small room that my friend went into," she said, "It happened so fast… Since then, she never came back," tears floated in her eyes as she turned to look at us, "Later, I found out that the store was owned by Lord Yang Keum-ji. I've been afraid of the officers ever since."

"That's definitely an entrance to the human trafficking site," Jae-ha said looking to Yona and me, "One of many out there."

"I concur, but how can we use that to our advantage…" I breathed the last part under my breath.

"What?! Human trafficking? I-It can't be!" the girl said standing up.

"Don't worry, your friend's fine. I'm sure she'll come back," Jae-ha said reassuringly to her. I nodded.

"He's right, even if he seems like a hentai," I said before trailing off as sparkles surrounded Jae-ha. I felt my eye twitch.

"There, there. Poor girl. You must have been terrified," he said a hand on her head as she stared on, "Wipe your tears. I will take care of it. Until then, stay home as a man. I know it's a tragic waste, but it's the only way to fool the idiots' eyes," here Jae-ha put his hands on her shoulders making the girl blush, "And if I save her, could you introduce me to your friend?" both were kneeling on the ground, "If it's okay with you, we can…"

Yona's gaze was hard as stared straight ahead. I knew she was thinking hard about how to help those girls just like I was. But right now I was more concerned with getting Jae-ha to shut up. So I smacked the back of his head.

"Enough already I'm beginning to feel nauseous," I muttered. Jae-ha rubbed his head and glared at me, but then he sent me a look that made me shiver.

"Are you perhaps shy Hikaru? Or maybe you've never had a crush on someone," Jae-ha observed. I scoffed.

"I'm not shy, and I have liked someone before, but who is none of your business," I said, "Now I think we should be getting back."

~timeskip by moustaches~

Third Person POV

"Yum! This is good!" men shouted their praise for Yun's cooking.

"Of course it is. It's 'pirate's soup' loaded with seafood!" Yun said proudly, "I used the ingredients lavishly so it _has_ to taste great!"

"This is delicious!" one of the men said. Meanwhile Kija was trembling looking almost sick.

"W-W-W-W-What kind of a bug is this?!" he asked gripping a crab claw in his chopsticks.

"That's a crab. You should follow Shin-ah's example and eat anything," Yun said as he walked behind Kija. And that was true, still it was the fault of his village which gave him little to nothing, and he was scarfing down his own bowl of soup.

"This is good kiddo! Be my wife!" one of the men joked about the last part. Yun stuck out his tongue.

"Pfft! No way am I marrying a thug without a steady job," Yun shot back with equal humor as he walked to Hak who was looking at the sky intensely, "Here's your food Lightning Beast. What are you doing staring at the sky? Anyway, do you know where my honey is?"

"Wow, this pirate soup warms me up. You're a genius, Yun," Hak said avoiding the question.

"Maybe it was Ao," Yun said before walking away. Shin-ah suddenly looked to the sky.

"Yona…" he said, which had Hak looking at the sky as well as Jae-ha, Yona, Hikaru, and Ao came back.

First Person POV

We were all standing on the ship's deck as Jae-ha was talking to Gi-gang about what we'd learned in the city.

"Captain, I think it's going down two day from now, at night," he said.

"T-Two days from now?!" one of the pirates asked.

"What's your reason?" Gi-gang asked looking up.

"I found a store that gathers girls to traffic," he said.

"He means we found it," I said nudging the Ryokuryuu in the side, earning an eye-roll from him.

"Publically, they provide high-paying jobs for the women. But in reality, it's a place to traffic girls that can be sold at a high price. I had a guy ask how long they're taking applicants, and he said until noon, two days from now," Jae-ha explained, "Keum-ji's greedy. If there's good merchandise, he'll wait as long as possible. That means he'll do the trade on that day. The ship should sail at night, after sundown," Jae-ha finished.

"I agree, it's logical and with Keum-ji being that greedy we'll have to be ready," I said.

"But we won't know which ship the girls will be on," Gi-gang commented.

"From the inside…" Yona commented. Gi-gang sent her a look, and everyone else did too.

"If we can set off a firework or something from the inside of the ship with the girls, couldn't we save them a little quicker?" Yona asked. It could work, but just who would do it.

"That may be so, but who's gonna set it off?" Gi-gang asked. I was about to volunteer when Yona spoke up.

"I will," she said. Hak gasped along with Kija, while Shin-ah looked over at her. Even I was slightly surprised, though proud at the same time. Of course she'd want to help in any way she could after seeing the disease that gripped this city.

"I will go undercover and set off a firework from the ship," Yona said.

"Kid…" Jae-ha trailed off. I glanced at Hak to see his eyes harden.

"Our goal puts saving the girls being sold before defeating Keum-ji, right? We need to quickly find which ship they're on and evacuate them to a safe area. To do that, I'll sneak in and let you know the ship's location," Yona said.

"Hold on. I can't really recommend you do that," Hak said.

"Yes, it's too dangerous to go into Keum-ji's and the other officers' lair!" Kija added, but it didn't end there as Yun took time to express his feelings.

"I'm against it, too," he said glaring.

"Yun…" Yona said.

"To set off the firework, you gotta smuggle the gunpowder, escape captivity, get past the guards, and go on deck! They'll kill you if they find you! You can't do it!" he said.

"Besides, you can't just smuggle a small amount of gunpowder and have it be noticeable for us. Most likely we'll be fighting," Hak said.

"Shin-ah can see my signal even from far away," Yona said looking at him. He seemed startled but nodded all the same.

"Yeah," he said.

"Even so…" Yun said. I placed a hand on his shoulder as Yona spoke.

"We don't have the time to search one ship at a time. It's too late if the girls fall into the Khai Empire's hands while we fight. To be in the group of girls and prevent that from happening is a job only I can do!" Yona said determinedly, "Captain Gi-gang! Please let me fight, too!"

"It's true, we can save the girls if ya succeed," Gi-gang said.

"Captain…" Jae-ha trailed off.

"But it's suicide if ya go in alone. You'll need at least one more undercover to make this mission a success," Gi-gang said.

"I'll go," Hak said stepping forward to Yona's surprise. Kija wasn't far behind.

"I will go," the Hakuryuu said.

"Just so ya know, we need someone who'll look good dressed up as a woman," Gi-gang told them. I snickered even though she was slightly looking at me.

"What?!" Kija and Hak asked eyes wide. Well, Kija's were noticeable than Hak's. The captain seemed to get a kick out of it, and I couldn't blame her, though her expression didn't change.

"After all, they're Keum-ji's vaunted merchandise. You'll be turned away at the door unless you're as pretty as the other girls," Gi-gang said. Still the boys were determined.

"I'll go," Hak said again.

"I will go," Kija repeated.

"Kija might be able to do it… but his voice would give him away, well if his height didn't do it first," I said snickering, "While there's no way Hak could do it. Shin-ah's out because of his mask and the fact that he's the only one who could see the signal. That just leaves me and Yun."

"I'll go," I started as Jae-ha spoke up but smacked him after.

"What's you're reason for going?" I asked.

"Are ya even listening to me, or are ya seriously that confident?" Gi-gang asked.

"It's the former," I muttered.

"Plus one more rugged arse joined in…" she said obviously meaning Jae-ha, "Anyway, the only ones possible in this lousy group of men is…" she trailed off looking at me and Yun. Yona followed her gaze.

"Huh?" Yun questioned when he saw her gaze. I simply smiled and tilted my head lightly.

"You're witty and know how to handle gunpowder," she said to Yun, "And you; you're height and voice would be able to get you in, if you lost the blindfold," this was directed at me.

"H-Hold on! I mean, sure I'd be better-looking than the average girl, since I _am_ beautiful. But our opponent is the evil lord," Yun said, "I'm still against Yona going. I don't know if it'll succeed even _with_ my help," while he was talking the three volunteers were giving him blank looks. Yona simply smiled, which made Yun look away.

"Then what about you Hikaru?" Yona asked me.

"Well… while I'm not against you going I certainly don't like it. But I can see you aren't about to back down soon," I said, "Unfortunately either with or without my blindfold things wouldn't work out if I went with you. Wearing the blindfold would make the men suspicious of me, and not wearing it might get me turned away leaving Yona undefended and alone," I said, "Besides my skills will probably be needed in the battle. I also don't know much about gunpowder or how to handle it safely."

"Well, I guess I have to go if we're using gunpowder," Yun spoke up. I smiled slightly.

"Yun!" Yona cried in surprise. And of course Yun refused to meet her gaze, or anyone's for that matter.

"Jeez, what a pain. I gotta get it ready by tomorrow," he said before looking over his shoulder, "Yona, don't worry. I don't fight a losing battle," whether he meant saving the girl's or arguing with Yona was unclear. However, if I were to guess I'd say the latter was more likely. Yona smiled happily and Ao followed her lead. Then Gi-gang stood.

"The trade's in two days. The undercover operation will be conducted tomorrow. Pip-squeaks, let's hammer out a game plan!" she said earning a cheer from her crew. Already thoughts were swarming around in my head, but I ignored them for the time being, especially when I saw Hak's look. I knew he was upset with Yona volunteering for this mission, which would likely be very dangerous. But he and the others would have to learn that Yona had the right to make her own decisions. Still I knew he worried about her safety as he was her bodyguard and friend… well, maybe a little more than a friend, but I still was a little irked by his behavior. I made a mental note to talk with him later.

~timeskip brought to you by strategizing~

Later when night had fallen I found myself sitting on the edge of a cliff staring at the sky. I'd removed my blindfold so I could look at it unfiltered. I took a deep breath.

 _'Soon… I'll have to tell them. I should've told them long before now, but…'_ I thought as the moon shone down on me, _'I can't make excuses. I should have told them the truth, but I was scared… but of what? That's a stupid question… one I know the answer too,'_ I said silently, "I was afraid to be myself again. I've spent so long lying to the world… no myself, that I've forgotten what it used to be like for me to just be me."

The bushes behind me rustled, and without conscious thought I had my blindfold back on. Looking over my shoulder I found my visitor to be Jae-ha.

"So did you hear that just now?" I asked. He nodded I let out a small laugh, but it was lacking the mirth. He joined me at the edge letting his legs dangle over it. I sent him a glance, but then we just sat there in silence. I felt myself relaxing slowly, and found myself thinking that maybe Yona was right about feeling safe with him. True he was a major flirt, and could use a filter big time but Jae-ha seemed to be trustworthy once you really dug down deep. He also seemed to understand me, maybe more than any of the others could. Finally he broke the silence.

"What did you mean when you said what you did?" he asked.

"Exactly what I said. I've had to keep creating new aliases for myself," I said, "because I didn't want to be myself, that and when you travel the world alone being yourself is a good way to die."

"So Hikaru isn't you're real name then," Jae-ha observed. I shook my head.

"No it's not, just something I came up with on the spot," I replied, "It is now one of the many fakes I've given. I'm so sick of it, but right now everyone has enough to worry about without me throwing in my true identity, or revealing why I hid it for so long," I said, "Jae-ha until we complete this mission, and everyone is safe I want you to keep this conversation of ours secret. It wouldn't do for everyone to start questioning me now, though Gi-gang already knows."

"I suppose I can do that, as long as you stick to your word," he said standing up. I nodded.

"I promise that I will," I said, "And Jae-ha thanks," with that I left the green haired man standing at the cliff's edge. As I made my way to the path that led down to the ship I passed by Yona, though she didn't seem to notice me. I blinked but continued on my way coming across Hak who appeared to be looking my way. The look on his face was hard to describe, but excited might have come close. He must not have noticed me because I was able to catch the words he said.

"I want to see Princess Yona succeed," he said a grin making its way onto his face.

"Then that'll make what I have to say easier for you to take then," I said. He blinked once he finally noticed me.

"You're up late for a brat," he said teasingly at the last word. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"You're not much better master," I sent back before growing serious, "Look I can tell you that you want Yona to be safe, and that you care deeply for her, but she has the right to make her own decisions. I'm not overly fond of the idea of her going to that place either, but her determination couldn't be put out. She's not gonna stop, and I think you know it. At least in the future give her more of a chance to prove herself, okay?"

"You sound like you've felt the same way before," Hak said.

"Yeah, at some point everyone feels the way Yona does," I said, "But unlike Yona not everyone has the fire to follow their convictions. That is why I admire her so much. Now I think we should both get some rest these next two days are sure to be tiresome."

And then I was gone. After all I had to help the captain with the strategy, working out anything that might give us an advantage, and fix that which would put us at a disadvantage.

~Timeskip provided by Hikaru's mysteriousness~

The next day we were all gathered on the deck of the ship once more. We were waiting for the moment when the two undercover operatives would emerge from the captain's quarter. When they finally did the whole crew including myself were impressed. Both Yona and Yun looked wonderful.

"So cute, kid! You'll pass with one look!" Jae-ha complimented Yona. Yona's eyes then flashed with that determined fire, and she brought her fisted hands up.

"I'll do my best!" she said. Yun on the other hand was getting teased terribly by the crew. I didn't hear exactly what they said, but Yun was quick to shoot back.

"Of course! My beauty surpasses his wife's!" he said an unamused look on his face. I shook my head but smiled all the same.

"Yun, where's the gunpowder?" Yona asked turning to him. Yun turned to look back at her before replying.

"Hidden inside my dress. A special firework with gunpowder on the wire tip. It's small but will shoot up high," Yun said.

"All right, let's do this as planned," Gi-gang spoke up. Yona looked over to the woman.

"Right," she said with a smile, "I'm going…" then she stopped as she spotted Kija trying to make himself a last minute addition.

"His heart's in the right place, though I told him not to do it," I told Yona, "Though Ao looks nice in a dress I must say. Don't worry I'll keep him company while you're gone."

Then I let Yona go and have a little talk with the Hakuryuu. I'd have to have a talk with him too. Hak was talking with Yun, probably to make sure the younger boy would keep Yona safe. I knew he would, having talked with him earlier. But I was telling him to make sure that both Yona and he came back safe. And then they were gone leaving the rest of us to wait.

 **Me: Well, there it is Chapter Eleven is done and done. Phew I was getting tired of working on this chapter it's so long.**

 **Myra: Don't worry about it, you did a good job, and now you can focus on "Hikaru's" relationships with the others of the group.**

 **Me: Yep, and I've been looking forward to that. So hope you all are ready for that.**

 **Myra: And if you are then please stick around for Chapter Twelve. And things should also get really interesting. So please leave a review in the box below and we'll see ya later.**

 **Me: Sayonara for now minna.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Me: And we're back with Chapter Twelve. Yosh! I'm so excited for this. So most of this chapter will be bonding with "Hikaru" and the others of the group especially Kija and Shin-ah as 'he's' barely interacted with those two.**

 **Myra: So Brightcloud0915 doesn't own YOTD, but she owns me, and a couple other OCs. Along with the plot wherever it involves me. Say, I have a question.**

 **Me: Oh, and what might that be?**

 **Myra: When will this story go back to third person?**

 **Me: I haven't really thought about it. Maybe never, since if it did then I'd have to add in the thoughts of everyone besides "Hikaru".**

 **Myra: I see you're point. Well, reader's do you like first or third person better? Let us know in your reviews. And with that we hope you enjoy Chapter Twelve.**

 **Me: *smiles and waves***

Chapter Twelve

We set sail not long after Yona and Yun left. Despite having said the things I did; about Yona having the right to do what she wanted I was still nervous for her and Yun. If anything happened to them I'd never forgive myself. As the wind carried us out to the open sea I stood at the stern looking back at the land. I was so focused on watching the land that I didn't notice someone come stand next to me.

"You're worried about them aren't ya," I started and looked over to see the captain. I nodded.

"Yes… is it wrong to be?" I asked looking at the vanishing land once more. Gi-gang shook her head.

"No, it shows ya care, and these days carin' is hard," she said, "Besides if ya weren't even a tad worried about your friends I'd be worried about ya."

I glanced back over at the captain, and couldn't help but smile. She successfully eased my conscious and fears. The captain was truly a remarkable woman.

"So when are ya gonna tell 'em?" Gi-gang asked. I looked up at the clouds as they drifted across the sky. I allowed silence to fall between me and the captain for a moment as I listened to the waves lapping at the ship's hull. Then I gave the captain my full attention.

"I'll tell them soon. But right now we need to focus on taking out Keum-ji. If I were to tell them now chances are they wouldn't be at their best when we had to fight, and that wouldn't be good," I said, "If it's any consolation though, Jae-ha knows that I'm hiding something. But I told him to keep quiet until this is all over," I breathed in the salty air and smiled a little, "Would you do the same captain?"

"Sure pip-squeak, just make sure that ya hold to the promise ya made," Gi-gang said putting her pipe to her mouth.

"I will and thank you," I said, "Not just for keeping my secret, but for everything you've done, especially for Yona."

Gi-gang let out a small chuckle, and smiled. I returned it before heading off to find my friends. I spotted Kija off to the side looking down, and completely worried. I figured it would do him some good to speak with him. So I made my way to the Hakuryuu.

"Hey, want some company?" I asked as I sat next to him. He looked over my way surprised. I sent him a smile which he returned though it seemed a little forced.

"Company would be nice," Kija admitted. For a while we just sat in silence listening to the ocean's movements, and the birds flying overhead. I was content with this, but if he wanted to talk then we'd talk. I heard an intake of breath, and glanced towards the Hakuryuu.

"Hikaru… do you think Yona will be alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes I do. She's stronger than anyone of us thinks," I said with conviction, "But though I feel this way I still worry for her, and Yun too. Truthfully should something happen to either one I'd never forgive myself because I allowed them to go, and do this. Even so I believe Yona and Yun will both come back to us safe," I said, "Because if I don't believe that then I'd only be thinking of the worst, and that's no way to live."

I could feel Kija looking at me. His gaze held some awe, and a bit of surprise. He must have thought that I wasn't worried about Yona like he and the others were. True I doubt I was as worried as they were, but I was still worried. Anything could happen to Yona, and if we failed she would fall into the Khai Empire's hands. But if that did come to pass I'd go to the ends of the Earth, and even farther to find her and bring her back.

"Hikaru…" Kija started, but stopped when he saw my smile.

"You know we really didn't get to spend much time together that day when we found Ryokuryuu, what with him kidnapping me and all," I said, "So is there anything you want to know?"

We talked for a while, enjoying each other's company. I told him a bit more about traveling with Asari, and the training I went through. I also told him more about Wen and how she had worked me to the bone while training me in hand-to-hand combat, and how hard it was to leave them after traveling with them for so long.

"They were like family, and that feeling wasn't one I'd felt in a long time. I suppose that's why I traveled around with that other guy," I said, "I missed Asari and Wen so much, and to some degree he reminded me of them."

"They all must have meant a great deal to you," Kija said, "Perhaps you'll see them again one day."

"That's something I'm hoping for," I said, "Who knows traveling with you guys might just give me that opportunity."

After that we talked about trivial things. It made me glad to be able to help Kija from worrying so much about Yona. Not only that but it also kept my mind off the situation as well. But we soon had to part ways as Kija was needed for something. I headed to the ship's prow in order to keep to myself. Speaking with Kija had been nice, and I enjoyed his presence, but right now I wanted to be alone. As the waves lapped at the ship's hull, and the breeze had the sails rustling I found myself thinking about a song Asari had taught me. I'd heard him playing on his flute one day; it was a beautiful melody made more so when Wen joined us and added in her stringed instrument.

 _*flashback*_

 _I woke confused. Asari wasn't where he had been a few moments earlier. The sound of a flute clued me into his location, and told me the reason of his absence. Now fully awake I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, and so I headed towards the music's source. As I got closer I had to admit that the melody was extremely pretty. Finally I found my mentor sitting in a small clearing, his eyes closed as he was lost in the melody. I leaned up against a tree and smiled. As the last note of the song faded into the night Asari opened his eyes and looked over to me._

 _"So then what did you think?" he asked. I smiled completely used to how he knew I was around even when I tried to keep myself hidden._

 _"It was a beautiful melody," I admitted, "Does it have a name?"_

 _"It's called Tsumugi Uta, or the Spinning Song," Asari said, "Would you like me to teach you the words that go along with it M-?"_

 _*flashback end*_

Taking a breath I looked to the sky and began singing.

*Shin-ah POV*

I had just left the sleeping quarters when I heard a voice. It was coming from the prow. I glanced in that directions and found the voice to be Hikaru's. The Kuroryuu was singing something, and it sounded… nice.

 ** _Inochi wa toki no naka wo (In the short time we have to play out our lives)_**

 ** _Nagare nagarete (By the calm our feet turn astray)_**

 ** _Tokoshie no kiroku wo (Remaining with memories that will survive)_**

 ** _Futae no rasen ni tsumugi yuku (Spun into two spirals and fading away)_**

 ** _Watashi wa kono uta wo (As for me, I, to this song)_**

 ** _Utai katarite (will sing and talk for that is all I can do)_**

 ** _Setsuna no kioku wo (I won't remember what happened for that long)_**

 ** _Hito no kokoro ni kizami yuku (But it's engraved in my heart, so let me through)_**

 ** _Al a re laye_**

 ** _Al a re layo_**

 ** _Al a re laya_**

 ** _Al a reya..._**

 ** _Al a re laye_**

 ** _Al a re layo_**

 ** _Al a re laya_**

 ** _Al a reya..._**

I found myself drawn towards the prow as Hikaru's voice rang out. Something about the way he sang sounded off. The Kuroryuu almost sounded like a girl, more so than usual. I was taken from my thoughts as Hikaru continued.

 ** _Inochi wa toki no naka wo (In the short time we have to play out our lives)_**

 ** _Nagare nagarete (By the calm our feet turn astray)_**

 ** _Tokoshie no kiroku wo (Remaining with the memories that will survive)_**

 ** _Futae no rasen ni tsumugi yuku (Spun into two spirals and fading away)_**

 ** _Watashi wa kono uta wo (As for me, I, to this song)_**

 ** _Utai katarite (will sing and talk for that is all I can do)_**

 ** _Setsuna no kioku wo (I won't remember what happened for that long)_**

 ** _Hito no kokoro ni kizami yuku (But it's engraved in my heart, so let me through)_**

 ** _Al a re laye_**

 ** _Al a re layo_**

 ** _Al a re laya_**

 ** _Al a reya..._**

 ** _Al a re laye_**

 ** _Al a re layo_**

 ** _Al a re laya_**

 ** _Al a reya..._**

 ** _Al a re laye_**

 ** _Al a re layo_**

 ** _Al a re laya_**

 ** _Al a reya..._**

 ** _Al a re laye_**

 ** _Al a re layo_**

 ** _Al a re laya_**

 ** _Al a reya..._**

The song seemed to be reaching its close, and I found myself standing behind the Kuroryuu. I had to wonder if he'd be mad with me listening in without him knowing. But I couldn't seem to walk away from my spot.

 ** _Al a re laye_**

 ** _Al a re layo_**

 ** _Al a re laya_**

 ** _Al a reya..._**

 ** _Al a re laye_**

 ** _Al a re layo_**

 ** _Al a re laya_**

 ** _Al a reya..._**

Hikaru let the last note fade into the air before turning around. He paused for a moment when he saw me, but he didn't seem upset.

"That was… nice," I said.

*Hikaru's POV*

I smiled at Shin-ah's comment. I was still slightly in shock at his presence, but I wasn't upset. I was slightly embarrassed that he'd heard me sing, but at the same time I was glad that someone had heard it.

"Thank you, it means a lot that someone likes the song my mentor taught me," I said, "Did you need something, or were you just curious?"

"Just… curious," Shin-ah answered, "You're voice… sounds… good."

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, but kept my expression as neutral as I could.

"Arigatou Seiryuu," I thanked my blue haired companion. After that we stood in silence, which was a little awkward. My mind was filled with a thousand different thoughts, but a few stuck out. The first was that this was the first time I'd sung in a while. The second was that Shin-ah had heard me, and thought I sounded good. And the third was wondering if I'd given away my identity… to a point. However, he didn't seem suspicious of my gender. Still I felt the guilt stab me at lying to all of them. The sun was still riding high in the sky, which meant that there was still a long while yet before the sun began to sink into the sea.

"Say Shin-ah did you have any friends back in your village?" I asked glancing over at him. He shook his head, but paused.

"Not… really," he said, "But… there was… this girl who… came to… see me a lot. She… left though."

"She meant a lot to you didn't she?" I asked getting a nod from Shin-ah, "I know the feeling. The friend I stood up for at my village meant a great deal to me as well. And so did Asari and Wen. Perhaps you'll see her again one day."

"Yeah…" Shin-ah said. Then the two of us lapsed into a comfortable silence as we gazed at the sky.

 _'Things are going to get crazy tomorrow, but we'll be able to stop Keum-ji from succeeding in his sick plot and nothing can stop us,'_ I thought resolution pulsing through me.

~The Next Day~

The sun hit the water dazzling my eyes. Today was finally the day that we would bring Yang Keum-ji to his knees. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins, and I couldn't help but let a confident smirk slip onto my face.

 _'Just a little longer Yona, Yun. Please stay safe,'_ I thought looking up at the sky as the clouds floated past.

 **Me: Well, there you go. Hope you all enjoyed, and that I didn't make any of the characters too OOC.**

 **Myra: Please drop a review and let the authoress know what you all thought. It would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Me: It would indeed, and for those of you who have already reviewed, arigatou it really means a lot. Sayonara for now.**

 **Myra: Ja ne minna.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Me: Yo minna I'm finally back and bringing you Chapter Thirteen. The plot should be back on track now that I've gotten some interaction in between "Hikaru", Shin-ah and Kija. Perhaps later 'he'll' have bonding time with Jae-ha.**

 **Myra: *walks in tiredly* Yeah, but I wouldn't expect 'him' to be happy. Anyways Brightcloud0915 doesn't own YotD but she owns me, and some others. Now with that taken care of I'm going to see if I can't get some shut-eye.**

 **Me: *incredulous* You just woke up! How can you possibly still be tired?!**

 **Myra: *shrugs* I wouldn't know. With that being said chapter… *yawns* start *falls asleep on couch*.**

 **Me: *facepalms* Well, hope you all enjoy, and I'll try to have Myra up by the time the final author's note comes around. *walks over to couch and tries to wake OC* Until then enjoy minna.**

Chapter Thirteen

Most of the morning was filled with making sure we had all the supplies we needed. People double checked, and even triple checked the storage. Really it wouldn't have mattered seeing as how we were already out to sea, but it gave everyone something to do. I myself had found a quiet spot to do some thinking. I thought about everything that had happened in the past few days. I also thought about the upcoming battle. But that had been in the morning now the sun had sunk beneath the horizon and the moon had begun its reign.

The lights of Awa shone brightly from the shore as stars blanketed the sky. Silvery specks of their reflections danced along the waves. Moon beams bathed everything in a silvery light that made everything seem ethereal. I was leaning against the mast, and looking back towards Awa along with Hak. In all honesty he'd been in the same spot since yesterday; which showed just how much he worried about Yona's safety. And I wasn't the only one who'd noticed.

"Hak, you should rest a little," Jae-ha's voice pulled his attention away from the mainland as the green haired man walked up, "You've been in that position since yester-"

"I sleep like this," I let out a quiet disbelieving noise, "Besides, you should tell that to White Snake."

"Hm?" Jae-ha questioned following Hak's gaze to where Kija was busy ranting again. Despite the little talk I'd had with him earlier his fears hadn't seemed to have been relieved by much, if at all. I sighed slightly disappointed in myself.

"Curses, Keum-ji! I won't forgive you!" Kija growled though his eyes were unfocused.

"Buddy, you're dreaming again," one of the crew said.

"What's up with him?" Jae-ha asked.

"Sleep deprivation," I muttered though it seemed neither he nor Hak had heard me.

"He dozes off every so often, then jumps up and picks a fight with the air," Hak answered.

"Jeez, Kija's pretty face is ruined," Jae-ha said flipping his bangs a little. He seemed quite pleased with himself, and at ease. However, Shin-ah suddenly appeared behind him.

"Ryokuryuu… has bags… under his eyes," Seiryuu said startled Jae-ha. I stifled a laugh as the Ryokuryuu jumped away.

"C-Could you not whisper right behind me, Shin-ah?" Jae-ha asked rhetorically. He was probably trying to change the subject. But Shin-ah either didn't understand, or he didn't care.

"Ryokuryuu… hasn't slept, either," Shin-ah said.

"Me?" Jae-ha asked, "No way. I ate well and slept well," I scoffed, and decided I should ignore whatever came next. However, both Hak and Kija teamed up on him to see if Shin-ah had spoken the truth. And when all was said and done Shin-ah's comment had been proven true. But again Jae-ha tried to play it off as a completely different reason, all the while still sitting on the ship's deck.

"Ryokuryuu… was at the crow's nest all night yesterday," Shin-ah once again shot him down. Jae-ha's countenance changed to surprise.

"You're watching closely. Jeez, I must be loved," Jae-ha said with a smirk, and a sarcastic laugh. Kija seemed to be ecstatic about everything, since it was just proven that Jae-ha was worried for Yona as well.

"You're also worried sick about her, aren't you?" Kija asked.

"So what?" the Ryokuryuu shot back, "Yes, I'm worried about the kid. Of course I am. She's just a girl."

"As long as you feel the same way as I do, it doesn't matter. That alone is a good enough reason to trust you to have my back in a battle," Kija said eyes shining with a tired light. Jae-ha seemed shocked by Kija's declaration, and looked away. I chose this moment to push away from the mast and head over to the others.

"Whatever," he said, "Anyway don't you have to worry about the other cute one who talks a lot? "Yun", was it? He also looked weak and is in danger, too."

"He'll be fine," Hak said confidently with a smirk.

"Yes, he may be young, but he is intelligent and a hard worker," Kija supplied.

"Uh-huh," Shin-ah said in agreement.

"That's true," I spoke up, "Should anything go wrong I'm sure Yun will be able to figure something out in order to get things back on track."

"So you agree with them too Hikaru," Jae-ha said earning a nod from me. I glanced over and found Gi-gang watching us with a small smile. Then the wind changed.

"Shin-ah!" she called, and the Seiryuu nodded turning to look back at the port.

"The ships at the port… have started to move," he said. Everyone was immediately tense. My heart began beating so fast, and hard I was surprised that no one could hear it.

"Get ready, pip-squeaks," she moved to stand by us so she could address the crew, "Tonight, the special treasure we're after…" she paused for a moment, "is the head of Awa's lord, Yang Keum-ji!"

"Yeah!" the men yelled.

~Later~

I wasn't sure how long it actually took, but we finally came in sight of Keum-ji's fleet. Mercenaries were on every ship. The only thing we could do right now was fight them, and wait for Yona and Yun to send us the signal. With that in mind we boarded the first ship. Hak was one of the first on board, and he quickly plowed through the men. He kept his blade in control, only hitting the men with a staff part. One of the men he hit stumbled in front of Shin-ah who simply knocked him out with a blow to the head. I winced a little since he'd used his sword's pommel to do so. Jae-ha was using acrobatic kicks to take his opponents down. Kija was fearsome, and I mentally promised never to get on his bad side. He backhanded multiple foes with his dragon hand.

"Which one of you is Keum-ji?!" he shouted, "I shall defeat you!"

I shook my head as I danced through the sea of enemies. I struck as many nerve points as I could; taking out their legs and arms. I dodged sword swings left and right. Some of the men got smart and came at me with knifes, but I pulled out my dagger and blocked each of their hits. My eyes picked up on each little twitch and movement. I could tell which of the men would hesitate, and which would rush blindly in. The stances they took prepared me for both refined and unrefined swordplay. My mind was in overdrive, everything was a blur around me save for the men I was fighting.

I could see that Hak had gone back to stand by Shin-ah. He was probably asking if he knew where Yona was yet, by the looks of things though he didn't. Jae-ha spoke with them for a moment before leaping away. He was probably going to help some of the other crew members. I turned back to the ones I was facing, and narrowly dodged a kick to the face. I returned the attack with a few jabs to the man's legs and arms making them useless. Then I knocked him out. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw another attacker. He had a knife in his hand and I leaned to the side as he slashed at my face. My cloak flapped as I moved.

"Die!" the man cried as he changed direction. I could hear the sound of ripping fabric and a slight sting on my face. My eyes went wide as the strip of black cloth that hid my eyes fluttered to the ground. The man laughed triumphantly until I slowly turned to look at him. Anger burned in my red eyes, and he back away. I slowly removed my cloak and set it on the edge of the stairs leading down to the storage area.

"W-what are you?" he asked shaking.

"Simply someone who is tired of the way things are run around here," I answered. Then I lunged forward and kicked him in the stomach he doubled over gasping for breath. I didn't let him recover; delivering a quick chop to his neck effectively knocking him out. I sighed this would definitely warrant some explaining, judging by the looks I could feel directed my way. A quick glance confirmed that Hak, Kija, and Shin-ah were all staring at me. But they still hadn't seen my eyes, and until this fight was over I wasn't about to let them.

"Stop staring and get back to swatting these gnats around," I said jumping into the fray again. I lost track of time and how many men I'd subdued. I'd also lost count of the times I had to avoid looking a certain way in order to avoid my friends. Then a slight explosion caught my attention, and I smiled.

 _'Good work Yona, Yun. Just hang on a little longer and we'll get to you,'_ I said silently following Shin-ah's gaze towards the last boat in the fleet where the firework had apparently shot up from. Now was the time for Keum-ji to face justice, and he'd get no mercy from me.

 **Me: Well there you have it minna. Chapter Thirteen is officially done *sighs*. Man I'm so tired, and things are only going to get harder from here on out.**

 **Myra: *nods* That's true, but you must fight on Brightcloud.**

 **Me: I plan to; you don't have to worry about me Myra. And we're finally getting closer to "Hikaru's" big reveal, FINALLY!**

 **Myra: Yep, and so that being said please drop us a review, and let us know what you all think.**

 **Me: Until then sayonara.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Me: Ohayo minna, I'm back with Chapter Fourteen. Sorry that it's taken so long for an update, but I want this story to be as great as it possibly can.**

 **Myra: I'm sure it will be Brightcloud. Now before we start I'd like to personally thank all of you for your support, and reviews as they meant a great deal not only to the authoress, but to me as well*smiles*.**

 **Me: I completely agree, and hope that you all continue to read as this story goes on. Also if anyone has questions about anything please PM me and I will to my utmost to answer them; without giving too much away.**

 **Myra: I'll try and help. The authoress was also wondering if you'd like to see 'Hikaru' interact with the others in fun little chapters as the story progresses.**

 **Me: *nods* Yeah I want to do something like that eventually, but I want to know your opinions on this. Also I will apologize in advance for any more delays that probably will occur. *thinks for a moment* Oh yeah, I'm also thinking of doing a side book that takes place when the Kohka kingdom was founded, and in it delving deeper into the powers of the Black Dragon.**

 **Myra: That sounds interesting. I'd love to see it work, and maybe it will reveal more about the present Black Dragon's past.**

 **Me: *nods* I may do that, but I plan on revealing some things in this book itself. *clears throat* Now with that being said please enjoy Chapter Fourteen. Oh and I don't own YotD just Myra and a few others.**

 **Myra: And chapter start!**

Chapter Fourteen

As Shin-ah pointed out the boat to Hak I continued to fight. My body flowed seamlessly through my opponents. As I passed their bodies dropped left and right. Every so often I'd spare a glance at Hak and Kija. Jae-ha had left to go aid Yona and Yun; taking Shin-ah with him. I could see that both were anxious to come to the princess's aid themselves, but there were so many enemies that it would be ages before we'd be able to get to the ship the girls were being held on.

"Why are you taking your sweet time, shiro hebi?" Hak asked as he stood back to back with Kija. I dodged a blow, and spun around; landing a kick to the man's face.

"You are moving sluggishly yourself," Kija shot back. Both looked worn, and I was sure Jae-ha wasn't any better. I deflected a poorly aimed blade and quickly moved behind the man. Then hitting a few nerves I had him slumped over, and used him as a spring board. I landed next to Hak and Kija; standing back to back with them.

"Being careful not to kill them is a pain," Hak sent back.

"I agree with you there Hak," I said, "But we promised the captain that we wouldn't kill them so we have to uphold our promise."

Kija knocked many men away as he swung his hand. The men screamed as the flew backwards landing on the deck. Then the Hakuryuu glanced back over his shoulder.

"I am sure it is, with your barbaric weapon," Kija addressed Hak. Hak's reply was to get back into a fighting style; eyes on the enemy.

"Anyway, there's no end to this," the Lightning Beast said. Suddenly a man laying at my feet began to get up. His stance was loose, so I could tell that he was out of it. After all Hak and Kija could hit hard. He raised his sword and swung at the three of us. I was quick to move to the side as several knives flew and hit him. Kija and Hak looked in mild surprise up at where the captain was standing.

"I know you're antsy, but if you're stayin' here, do your job," she said, "Keep takin' your time, and I'm gonna miss my aim."

The three of us looked to the man. He was on his back the knives embedded in his clothes locking him to the deck. I whistled in admiration.

 _'Maybe I should have Gi-gang teach me how to do that,'_ I thought.

"The old lady's good," Hak commented. I nodded in agreement. But we didn't have time to chat because more men came rushing at us. Hak quickly to care of them beating them back with his spear.

"You guys are the only ones with energy left in ya!" the captain said. A man took the opportunity to come up behind her with sword raised. But Gi-gang was able to quickly disarm him. I was deeply impressed, and I'm sure Hak was as well though he just looked on stoically. Kija had a small sweatdrop on his face, but he was clearly impressed too.

"It is you who has the most energy, Captain," Kija sent back. And I wasn't gonna argue with him on that.

"We've reduced the number of enemies by more than half," Gi-gang told us, "All that's left is dragging out Keum-ji," I grinned ferally at this, "This battle will be over once we getKeum-ji! Once _that's_ done, _then_ go help that girl, or make a move on her or whatever."

"Make a move?!" Kija questioned, and I snickered a bit when I saw the blush dusting his face, "Wh-what are you saying?! We are the princess's loyal servants…"

"That actually doesn't sound bad," Hak said bouncing his spear of his shoulder a couple times. Kija looked over at him shocked, and angry.

"Hak!" the Hakuryuu scolded.

"Get them!" a man shouted as he and some others rushed towards us. Hak smirked at them, while Kija looked on determinedly. I myself had an expression of pure ease on my face.

"I'm fired up now!" Hak said which had Kija making a shocked face. Then he seemed to realize just what had made Hak say that. At that point his blush was back though about ten times worse.

"Do not think about it!" Kija shouted. Hak's spear swung, and Kija jumped into the fray as well. I wasn't far behind. Swords flew into the air and I glimpsed one that had been shattered before I dove into the tide of men before me. I slid under one man, and hit the pressure points in his legs causing him to collapse. Skidding I spun around and back flipped off of him landing on another man's shoulders. A quick blow to the neck had this man tumbling to the ground as well.

~Later~

Many ships were on fire, and sinking. The pirates forced the men back while Hak and Kija destroyed Keum-ji's fleet. I smirked as I watched them through glances as I knocked men out of my way. Fewer and fewer men were attacking us. Most of them seemed preoccupied with Jae-ha and Shin-ah. As the men thinned out even more I glanced towards the last two boats. Jae-ha was leaping from one of them, a small bloat floated on the waters. Flashes of silver lit up the sky from Jae-ha's knives and an arrow.

My eyes went wide as I watched Jae-ha fall into the water. I realized that Keum-ji had shot him, but whether it was fatal or not I couldn't tell. Then another silver flash blazed across the sky. Another arrow this one aimed at Keum-ji. The arrow hit its mark, and the battle was over. Looking at where it had come from I was shocked to see Yona standing there. Her hair flowed in the breeze, and looked as though it were on fire. Her arrow had ended this fight by ending the life of the man who had put this town in fear.

I looked to my companions and each of them was shocked as well. Though I doubted anyone's shock could come as close to Hak's. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly as he looked at Yona.

 _'Yona…'_ I whispered to myself with a small smile on my face.

~Timeskip brought to you by Liberation~

We arrived back in Awa as the sun neared its peak. Families were reunited as the girls left the boats, and returned to dry land. I smiled at the sight, though it was bitter sweet. I didn't have my own family… not any that were blood related at least, and I might even lose the one I had. Yona and everyone else, might end up hating me once I told them the truth. Regardless I'd promised Gi-gang, Jae-ha and myself that I would do the right thing and reveal everything to my friends… and family. But that could wait a little longer until everyone was together again.

"Hime-sama, I am happy to see you safe," Kija said once we'd reunited with Yona and Yun. I nodded in agreement.

"Amazing," Yun commented, "You guys don't have a scratch on you, excepting Hikaru. It's even annoying."

"You two on the other hand…" Hak trailed off. I had to admit they both looked pretty bad, though it seemed Yun had taken most of the beating. And seeing this Hak and Kija stalked up to the men tied up and began beating them to a pulp. I let out a sigh turning to Yona and Yun.

"I'm glad your both okay," I said smiling.

"Oh, Kuroryuu your blindfold," Yona said. I smiled again.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "It's time I stopped hiding."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yun asked warily. I glanced back over to Hak and Kija.

"I'll explain later once everything's calmed down a bit. I gestured to the guys behind me which had Yun wearing an unamused expression.

"Calm down, circus freaks. You're being a pain," He muttered. I snickered, and began taunting the two with him. I glanced over as Yona made her way to a group of girls standing with the pirates and Jae-ha. I smiled after her before returning my gaze to Hak and Kija. Cheering had me startled, and blinking as everyone moved off to do something. Things were happening so fast that I had no way to comprehend what was going on until everyone was nearly drunk. I smacked my forehead and sighed.

"Hey, aren't you going to celebrate?" someone called out to me.

"Whatever I do I'll do in my own way," I replied. I looked up in surprise as I saw Yona leaving the festivities. Curious I followed her as she made her way through the deserted streets. She was lost in thought so I remained silent as I followed her. I ducked into an alleyway as she continued on. There was someone heading down the street. He was almost right in front my hiding place when Yona rounded the corner and bumped into him. Both had been knocked off balance by their collision.

"G-gomen'nasai," Yona said looking at the ground.

"Ah, not at all," the young man said, "I wasn't looking ahead carefully myself," he reached out a hand to Yona. Suddenly my friend stiffened as though she recognized his voice. Slowly she lifted her head eyes wide. Both stared at each other surprise evident on each of their faces, though the boy seemed more shocked than Yona.

 _'Just what is going on here?'_ I asked myself as I looked on.

 **Me: Well, there's that minna. Chapter Fourteen has been taken care of. Next chapter will have the big reveal, and a little extra.**

 **Myra: We hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and will continue to read _The Black Dragon_.**

 **Zeno: And please leave a review in the box below.**

 **Me: I would greatly appreciate it *smiles*. Until Chapter Fifteen minna, sayonara.**

 **Myra: Ja ne.**

 **Zeno: Bye *waves*.**

* * *

To the Guest who reviewed and asked about a harem... I'm not entirely sure about what you mean. If you're wondering about something with "Hikaru" then no there's not. As for with Yona it's kind of a reverse harem I guess. Though my views on how the others perceive Yona are probably different. I know for sure that Hak sees Yona in a romantic light, though Yona is so oblivious to it. Kija also has romantic interest in Yona. With Yun I feel like he cares for her in a sibling way, and wants to keep her safe. With Shin-ah he might like Yona romantically, but I think he feels like she's his first friend as she didn't feel the same as his people did (and I know that in this story that title is kind of taken by Myra, but in the anime it was Yona who first saw him a different light). Jae-ha's a little more complicated, but I think he has a very brotherly relationship with her, even if he is a flirt and at times a pervert. Besides he's twenty-five, and Yona's only sixteen. So that's my view on the relationships between Yona and the others. I hope I was able to answer your question.


	16. Chapter 15

**Me: Alright Chapter Fifteen. Yona's confrontation with Su-won, 'Hikaru's' big reveal, and lots of other stuff. With that being said, Myra will you say the disclaimer? *looks to Myra's spot only to find OC is missing* Myra… hm, in that case… Asari-sama will you please say the disclaimer?**

 **Asari: It would be my honor Brightcloud. Brightcloud0915 doesn't own YotD, but she owns Myra, Wen and myself. Will that suffice?**

 **Me: *nods* That was perfect Asari-sama. Now with that please put your hands together for Chapter Fifteen.**

Chapter Fifteen

"Su-won?" Yona said softly still looking at the boy before her.

"Yona?" Su-won echoed, "Am I seeing a ghost? You…" he trailed off for a moment as though remembering something, "I heard you died at the valley in the Northern forest…" again he paused as he watched Yona shake. I could tell she wasn't comfortable around this man and yet I found myself unable to move. Yona's eyes were wide as though she were reliving some terrible memory. And apparently Yona's reaction convinced this Su-won that he was looking at the real deal.

"You're really… Yona-hime," he said eyes holding a hint of sadness in them. Yona seemed trapped in a world far away. I heard her breath catch, but I was still unable to pull myself away from my spot. My heart was beating, and my mind told my body to move, but it refused to listen.

"Why are you here?" Su-won asked, "What happened to Hak? No, that was a silly question. The fact that you're still safe and sound means he's still protecting you right now, with his life."

Yona shivered, and didn't answer him, but that didn't deter this boy from speaking.

"I heard that Awa's lord, Yang Keum-ji, was doing illegal business with other countries, so I came he on a reconnaissance mission," Su-won said. Suddenly I heard more footsteps approaching at a fast rate, and so did the two still in the street. Su-won glanced over his shoulder as three men rounded the corner and made their way to the two.

"Su-won-sama!" the man in the lead called out. So this boy that Yona knew was the king, and yet something about him struck me as odd. Yona stiffened upon hearing the man's voice. She looked around, and stood. She tried running, but Su-won grabbed her and drew her in close. I stiffened, and took a step forward, but if I revealed myself now I risked endangering Yona even more. The blond had drawn his cloak over her hiding my friend from view. I saw her struggle, and she must have said something because Su-won spoke.

"Quiet," he murmured, "Be still."

Every fiber of my being told me to leap out of hiding and make him unhand Yona, but I couldn't. Not only would Yon be put at risk, but to attack the king would only cause trouble for our little group.

"Su-won- sama, please don't walk around by yourself," the man in the lead said coming to a stop behind Su-won and Yona.

"Oh, I'm sorry, General Ju-do," Su-won replied with a smile, "It's just that new towns are exciting."

"'Exciting'?" the General questioned, "And? You got a girl?"

"Huh?!" the king's face was priceless but he brushed it off with a laugh, "Oh, my, General Ju-do. I never pegged you as a gauche person."

"It's none of my business _who_ you go out with! But this is something you'd do during and incognito recon mission?! Do it after we're done! _After_!" General Ju-do growled. Su-won just laughed sheepishly.

"General, please keep your voice down," one of the other men said.

"Please calm down," the third emphasized.

"Okay, I understand," Su-won said an embarrassed look on his face, "I'll say my good-byes to her. By the way, where's Yang Keum-ji?"

"Unknown," the General replied, "Apparently he was attacked by the pirates last night on his way to the Khai Empire for his human trafficking business."

"And the people Keum-ji was trying to traffic?" Su-won questioned.

"They were all unharmed," General Ju-do answered.

"I'm glad to hear the people didn't suffer casualties," the king said, "We knew about the rumors of human trafficking, but we struggled since we had any difficulty finding proof. We need to be thankful to the pirates."

"What?" the second man said.

"Thankful?" the General said.

"Let's overlook them in this case," Su-won said smiling with closed eyes. My own eyes went wide. Did he do this for Yona? I thought about it, and it seemed like the only explanation. The men all seemed shocked by what their king had just said, and I couldn't really blame them.

"Who'll replace Yang Keum-ji?" the General asked.

"We'll decide that after we return to the capital. Are we good now, General Ju-do?" Su-won asked.

"Whatever!" the General grunted turning away.

"You're so short-tempered," Su-won commented. Birds took to the sky, doves, and flew off. Su-won turned to followed them with his eyes.

"Do you want to kill me?" at first I thought he'd seen me, but then I realized he was talking to Yona, "Of course you do. But I can't die right now. Not yet. I still have something I must do."

After that he pulled his cloak back allowing Yona to look him in the eye, "Sayonara Yona."

He made to cup her face with his hand but stopped. Then he turned and left Yona staring after him in confusion. As he passed by my hiding place he glanced my way. His eyes widened for a moment before returning to normal. My gaze was hard, but my posture was loose. I wasn't about to trust him, but for today I'd allow him to walk away. He inclined his head in my direction letting me know he got my message before moving on. And then he was gone. I glanced back at Yona just as she fell to her knees. Tears fell down her face, and I immediately left my hiding place to come to her side.

"Yona," I said quietly; comfortingly. She doubled over and covered her mouth with her hand. Still that wasn't enough as a sob escaped her throat. I placed my hand on her back comfortingly my eyes sad. I glanced over my shoulder as Hak rounded the corner. His eyes were wide as he looked a Yona. I stood and moved away quickly as he approached and kneeled down beside her.

"Hime-sama! Hey, what's wrong?! What…" he stopped as another loud wail left her then he glared over at me, "What did you do?" he snarled getting to his feet, and lifting me up by the front of my shirt.

"Nothing, some guy named Su-won showed up, and when he left Yona…" I trailed off. Hak lowered me to the ground as he looked in the direction Su-won had disappeared in glaring even harder.

~Timeskip brought to you by Hak's fury~

It had taken some time for Yona to finally calm down, but once she had we headed back to the ship. Kija was sleeping at a table; passed out from drinking too much.

"Kija! Wake up, wake up! Are you going to sleep all day?!" Yona asked shaking the table. The Hakuryuu's head shot up his eyes still closed.

"H-hai, I shall do my best!" Kija said. Yona and I laughed at his face.

"Kija, you have a weird face," Yona said cheerfully.

"I must admit I've yet to see weirder," I chipped in. Kija rubbed his face as wakefulness hit him.

"Ah… Hime-sama, you seem cheerful," he said, "as do you Kuroryuu."

"Of course!" Yona said, but I knew she was just trying to play off what had happened earlier, "I'm fine, just fine."

She made to move off, but ended up tripping over a rock. Kija wordlessly stiffened as she began to fall, but luckily Hak intervened; keeping her from hitting the ground. I let out a sigh of relief, along with Kija, but after a worried look took over my face. Yona was acting tough but seeing Su-won had really shaken her to her core. I myself was only acting happy for her sake, and the fact that eventually I'd have to tell them everything. So, I headed off on my own to figure out how I'd tell them.

~Later~

I found everyone, minus, Jae-ha sitting on a hillside overlooking the sea. The setting sun set the water ablaze and I took a stabilizing breath before walking up to them. Yona looked over her shoulder once Ao alerted her to my approach.

"Ah Kuroryuu," she said, "We're leaving Awa tomorrow, will you come with us?"

"Before I answer I must confess something to you all," I said, "I shouldn't have let it go this long, and for that I apologize."

"Just what are you talking about?" Hak asked sending me a hard look.

"I'm not entirely who you think I am," I answered, "For starters my name is not Hikaru, nor am I a boy."

"Then why let us believe you were?" Yun asked angrily, "You could have told us!"

"Well, there were a couple reasons why," I explained, "The first, and most childish was that I wanted to see how long it would take for you to figure it out on your own. I admit I was foolish in that sense as its lead us here and could have easily been avoided. The second was that I've gotten use to using aliases over the years, and pretending to be a boy in some cases," I continued, "But it doesn't excuse the fact that I lied to you all. But I suppose the biggest reason is that I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Kija asked, "Did you think that we would not accept you?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "I was afraid to be myself. I've spent a long time hiding behind false identities, and lies. They weren't only to protect me from outside threats, but also to keep me from remembering the past. But regardless of my fears I should have pushed past it all and given you the truth."

I didn't have time to dodge the punch sent my way. Instead I took it while turning my head so as not to take the full force.

"Hak, you can't just hit her like that!" Yona scolded.

"No, I deserved it," I said surprising her. But Yona shook her head.

"Just because you lied to us doesn't mean you deserved to be hit," Yona said. I smiled, but didn't press the matter.

"But if your name isn't Hikaru, then what is it?" Yun asked. I glanced over at Shin-ah before I replied.

"I think Shin-ah has the answer," I said which had then all looking at Sieryuu. He seemed surprised that I had said that.

"But why would Seiryuu know?" Kija asked. I smiled.

"Remember what I told you about being banished from my village for defending my friend," I said earning nods from them all, "Well, then think hard and I'm sure the answer will come to you."

"You said your friend couldn't control the reason he was hated right?" Yun asked. I nodded.

"But what does that have to do with Shin-ah?" Yona asked tilting her head to the side. Ao let out a squeak one of her ears twitching. The others looked between Shin-ah and I.

"Shin-ah," I said turning to the Blue Dragon, "Look closely; at my eyes."

"They're… red," he said, "Redder than… before."

"Before?" Kija questioned, "So you do know her then Shin-ah."

"I… think so," Shin-ah murmured. I smiled, and nodded.

"Have you been living your life the way you wanted?" I asked. Shin-ah stiffened, and the others looked at him concerned.

"My… ra," Shin-ah breathed and I nodded smiling.

"I promised I'd see you again right?" I asked. I was suddenly pulled into a hug by the blue haired teen. I was surprised, as he wasn't the type to do something like that. Of course everyone else was just as surprised as I was. Not only at my revelation, but also Shin-ah's action. After a few more moments of shock I hugged him back. Then we parted, and I turned to the others.

"I won't ask for your forgiveness, but I plan on coming with you," I said, "After all I made a promise to Yona to lend her my strength, and I'm not about to break it. So if you'll have me I'd like to come with you; no more lies or veils to hide behind, just me."

"I never would have thought that one of the Dragons would be a girl," Yun said, "But you've already proven that you're useful in a fight and even outside of one so I don't have a problem with that."

"Well as one of the Four Dragons you're like a bro… sister to me," Kija said, "I'd be honored to continue travelling with you. And I'll get to know the real you as we fight for our master."

"You're a good friend Myra," Yona said, "I know it must have been hard for you to tell us that you hadn't been honest with us. And you've supported me through everything we've been through here. I'm glad you're my friend, and I'm the one who asked you to come with us in the first place."

Then Hak spoke up, "If Hime-sama is okay with you coming then I won't argue. But I will be keeping a close eye on you."

"I expected nothing less from you," I replied, "If I were in your place I'd do the same thing. It's only logical after all I've just betrayed your trust," I said with a wry smile, "How about you Shin-ah? Are you okay with me travelling with you all still?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I want… you… to come with… us."

"Then I will," I said, "And I am sorry, for not telling you all sooner. But I'm especially sorry to you Shin-ah because I think I was afraid of seeing you again because I felt like I'd failed to keep my promise to you."

I looked at the smiling faces of Yona, Yun and Kija to the stoic one of Hak's and Shin-ah blank expression. I could've sworn that I saw a faint upturn of Seiryuu's lips but I couldn't be sure. Then we turned to look back at the sunset dancing across the water.

~Timeskip provided by revealing secrets~

I must have been sleeping pretty hard because when I woke up we were already on our way. Yona, Yun and Kija were all crying, though I had not a clue why. Hak was leading while Shin-ah trailed after them with me on his back. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks, but that was pushed away when I felt a presence nearby. Jae-ha was following us. I smirked.

 _'Looks like he's not able to stay away after all,'_ I thought smiling.

"I ended up not giving a proper farewell to Jae-ha like I wanted to," Yona said with a sniffle.

"Jae-ha?" Kija said stopping confused, "Is he not one of us now?"

"Huh?" now it was Yona and Yun who were confused. Shin-ah suddenly drew his sword, and I jumped back letting everyone know that I was awake. But no one was really focused on me at the moment. Instead everyone watched as Shin-ah slashed a tree causing it to fall. Jae-ha screamed as he tumbled down from the branches.

"Jae-ha!" Yona called in surprise.

"Hello," he responded as though he had not just fallen out of a tree.

"Why are you…" Yona asked the surprised look still on her face.

"Ryokuryuu was always nearby," Shin-ah answered. Jae-ha sat up before speaking.

"Well, since I've got some time on my hands now, I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to go on a trip with you, kid," the Green Dragon said rubbing the back of his head, "But when I saw you almost in tears looking for me," and I was suddenly struck with the urge to smack him and turn my inner filter on. As such the rest of what he said was lost to me.

"Perverted as usual," Hak said unamused. Yun also looked unamused as well.

"I see a similarity between you and him," Yun commented. I snickered lightly at that.

"But you kept saying you hate to be tied down by the Four Dragons' rules," Yona said.

"It has nothing to do with the Four Dragons," Jae-ha sent back, "I always have, and always will, pick the path I'll walk on my own. Nothing is going against my aesthetics. For now, I just can't leave you alone," here he reached out a hand which Yona took, "Take me with you, Yona."

"Three, two, one," I counted, and sure enough Hak smacked Jae-ha upside the head with his spear. I smirked, and shook my head. He'd never learn after all.

"Quit being so self-absorbed," Hak said an irritated look on his face.

"That's right, this isn't a trip with just Yona and you," Yun said gruffly, "You need to introduce yourself to us, too."

"Uh-huh," Shin-ah said nodding.

"That's true," I added in.

"That is right. We place much value on etiquette, Ryokuryuu," Kija said.

"Excuse me," Jae-ha said beginning to stand, "Then allow me to re-introduce myself. I am Jae-ha, the beautiful monster with the Dragon's power in my right leg. Nice to work with you."

"Ne, should I re-introduce myself too?" I asked.

"Only if you want to," Yona replied.

"Then I'm pleased to meet you," I said smiling, "My name is Myra, and I carry the Dragon's power within me. I hope we can all get along."

 **Me: Okay, and that's done *let's out breath*. Whew that too some time; I feel that this was a bit rushed though. Well, as it turns out Hikaru was really Myra, but I'm sure most of you knew that earlier. So Jae-ha has joined the group, which just leaves Zeno, and I can't wait for that.**

 **Myra: *slyly* Maybe because after Shin-ah Zeno is your favorite character.**

 **Me: *blushes from embarrassment* Well, I can't help it. He's adorable for crying out loud. I mean look at him, how can anyone not love him. *realizes I've gotten off topic* Hehe gomen'nasai minna, I guess I got a little carried away there. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I thank you all for your support of this story.**

 **Myra: *grins* Yes, it really means a lot to both of us. Before we say goodbye I just want to let you all know that after the next chapter Brightcloud will need to switch to the manga. For those of you who have not seen the anime I will explain the reason why. *clears throat* Akatsuki no Yona or Yona of the Dawn is an anime with only twenty four episodes, some of which Brightcloud did not use in this story as they had no really point in the plot. Well, no point in the stories plot not the anime's. As such the last episode is the one that Zeno shows up in. And then there aren't any other plot related episodes, though there are two OVAs.**

 **Me: Yep, and I will be using both, though the second with be done in a small spinoff story which will have the original Black Dragon in it along with the original Four Dragons. The other will just be a fun little chapter with interaction between Myra and the others, especially Zeno.**

 **Myra: *nods* So please continue to read this story. And also leave a review in the box below as it would mean a lot to the authoress and myself. Ja ne minna.**

 **Me: Until next time *waves and smiles*.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Me: Okay Chapter Sixteen is here, and so is the ever adorable Zeno. *grins excitedly and pumps fist* Yosh! Now all I have to do after this switch to the manga and go from there, and that should be easier… hopefully.**

 **Myra: So, with that being said Brightcloud0915 doesn't own YotD.**

 **Asari: She does however, own Myra, Wen and me.**

 **Wen: She also owns the basic plot of this story when it involves us.**

 **Me: Arigatou minna, and don't worry folks Asari and Wen will show up in the near future. Alright then, Zeno care to get this chapter rolling.**

 **Zeno: Zeno would be more than happy to Miss Brightcloud. Please enjoy Chapter Sixteen.**

 **Me: *smiles and waves***

Chapter Sixteen

I stomped back to where we had made camp. My hands were clenched into fists, and a glare distorted my face. I was so mad, not to mention covered in mild scrapes with some twigs sticking out of my hair. When I saw Jae-ha I was going to kill him. Not only had he dragged me off to help him hunt, but once we'd taken down a fawn he'd just picked it up and jumped off without me. As I got closer I could sense the others as well as someone else.

 _'The Ouryuu is close by,'_ I said silently. I glanced around, but seeing no one I continued on to camp. I could smell the meat of the fawn cooking and my mouth began to water. But eating could wait until I pounded Jae-ha into the ground. Once I got back I found everyone crowded around the fire. I smirked when I realized Jae-ha's back was to me, but I paused when I heard a voice that sounded slightly familiar.

"Oh, 'Zeno' is my name," the voice said.

"What kind of sloppy introduction is that?" Yun questioned.

"I felt the Ouryuu's presence close by, but it was so close I couldn't believe it," Kija said.

"I know what you mean," Jae-ha said, "Didn't you notice us being close to you?"

"Zeno's just on a laid-back journey," the Ouryuu said which had me thinking back to my third traveling companion, "I don't care either way. The other Dragons don't matter."

"They don't matter…" Jae-ha seemed pretty confused.

"The other Dragons _definitely_ mattered to you," Hak said getting up in Kija's space. The Hakuryuu pushed Hak out of the way with his right arm as he turned to Zeno.

"Zeno, did you not feel anything when you saw this person?" he asked gesturing to Yona, "This is Yona-hime! She is the Four Dragons' master!"

"Don't be so dramatic," Yona said with an awkward smile.

"Hime-sama… master…" Zeno said softly, but his attitude changed so quickly I thought I'd imagined it, "It would be rude _not_ to feel anything. You're super cute, missy! My heart's racing!"

"I already know that!" Kija said angrily, "But that is not what I mean. Did you not go through that initiation?"

I immediately thought back to what had happened, and everything else seemed to slip away. I remembered the feeling that my head was being ripped apart. My blood boiling and the voice I'd heard. All of it had happened once Yona took my hand and met my eyes. Then I was back in camp wondering just how Zeno could not have felt that.

"If you're on a laid-back journey by yourself, then I guess…" Yona's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"You guess what?" Zeno asked.

"It'd be difficult for you to say yes if I asked you to join us," Yona answered, "I'm looking for the Four Dragons to ask for their help, so I wanted…"

"Okay," Zeno cut her off. And I could tell that everyone was surprised.

"What?" Yona asked confused.

"Okay! Zeno's on a journey doing what Zeno wants," he said standing and brushing himself off, "I don't have a particular destination, I'm not busy, and most importantly, the food was really good," I fell as he said that shocked but busted up as he continued, "It's my principle to return _flavors_!"

"You mean 'favors'," Yun corrected.

"Pleased to meet you," Zeno shook Yona's hand before moving onto Yun, "and please feed me delicious food tomorrow, too!"

"What in the…" Kija began, "He just wandered by and was the fastest to join us."

"I think he was just hungry," Yun threw out.

"He broke your record, shiro hebi," Hak said with a smirk, "and the brat's too."

Kija huffed, and I just knew he was blushing in embarrassment. I smirked unseen by everyone.

"Nice to meet you, too," Zeno said shaking Hak's free hand.

"Zeno, the Ouryuu," Kija said making the yellow haired boy look over at him, "I am Kija, the Hakuryuu, with the Dragon's power in my right hand. If you are to join us and protect the princess, then show us your power."

"My power?" Zeno questioned.

"Yes," Kija replied. Zeno seemed to be thinking very hard on the question.

"Oh, Zeno isn't that powerful, but I have a strong body," he said smiling and raising his arms.

"Ah, just as we thought," Kija said. Suddenly Hak was in front of our newest member; fist pulled back. Zeno was wide eyed as was I, and not only because I knew what Hak was going to do, but also because I recognized him.

"Hmm, how strong _is_ your body?" Hak asked as he hit Zeno directly in the face. The poor kid flew back a good couple feet before landing on face. He was quick to recover though; holding his cheek as he looked at Hak fearfully.

"Wait, that hurt?" Hak asked shocked. Poor Zeno sat there shivering.

"You're weak!" Yun went off, "You're a normal person! Are you really the Yellow Dragon?!"

Zeno pointed at Hak and started waving his arm up and down, "Wait, wait! Something's wrong with him! He has _very_ strong arms!"

I nodded in agreement recalling how bad the blow I'd taken had been. And I'd even dodged slightly to lessen the pain. I shuddered a bit, and reminded myself to never give Hak another reason to hit me. I was brought back to the present by Yun's voice.

"It'd be more convincing if _he_ was the Ouryuu," Yun said.

"I've been keeping it a secret, but I'm actually the Yellow…" Hak started but was cut off by Kija.

"If you were a Dragon, you would be the evil Dark Dragon!" Kija growled.

"Dark Dragon…" Hak mused then smirked. I had to admit that he'd fit the part well.

"Does this not frustrate you?!" Kija asked Zeno while pointing at Hak, "He is threatening your position!" well, really it would be my position being threatened, but I could see where Kija was coming from, "Remember the pride of the Dragon!"

"Yeah, but…" Zeno said awkwardly.

"Now, now," Jae-ha intervened, "The Yellow Dragon can live his life as he pleases. It's your bad habit to force your values on somebody else."

"However, the Four Dragons, we ancient brothers, have finally gathered…" Kija said, "Finally, in our generation, we encountered each other, thousands of years since the mythical era," I could tell he was getting choked up, "I am truly happy that we the Four Dragons have rejoined…" and then came the waterworks, but I stilled smiled.

"Ah, fine, fine," Jae-ha said.

"Shouldn't the Kuroryuu be here as well?" Zeno suddenly asked making everyone pause. Kija immediately stopped crying and looked around.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen her since last night," Yun said. Jae-ha suddenly looked very worried; as well he should be. Kija didn't miss this look, and immediately turned to him.

"Do you know where she is Jae-ha?" he asked.

"Well…" he started.

"I'm right here," I growled as I came up behind him. He slowly turned around a nervous smile on his face.

"Ah so you got back on your own," he said, "I was going to come get you, but I forgot in all the commotion."

"How can you forget someone in the forest?! You're the one who woke me up to help you hunt, and then you take the food, and leave me to walk back! Do you have any idea how far we actually went from the camp to find anything?!" I yelled, "Now hold still so I can teach you a lesson!"

"You wouldn't… Ah!" he dodged as I threw a stone at him. And the coward actually hid behind Kija.

"Why you coward," I growled, "Someone as pathetic as you isn't worth my time," I said turning instead to face Zeno, "Nice to see you again Ouryuu. My name is Myra and I'm the Kuroryuu."

"Eh, you know each other?!" everyone said looking between the two of us.

"Yeah, but neither of us knew the others name, and I'd started wearing the blindfold around that time," I said.

"Ah, so you're little miss I traveled with before. It's good to see you again," Zeno said smiling.

"Yeah, same here," I said.

"Why didn't you tell us that you knew the Ouryuu?" Yun asked. I tilted my head.

"Well, I guess the same reason that I didn't sense Jae-ha in Awa," I said, "I knew there was something different about him, but I couldn't tell what it was. And when I first met Zeno both of us we're just concerned with travelling, and the only Dragon I'd ever met was Seiryuu."

"You knew Seiryuu before Zeno?" Zeno asked.

"Yep, I grew up in the Blue Dragon's village," I replied, "Then when I was thirteen I was banished because I stood up for him."

"Uh-huh," Shin-ah supplied. Zeno smiled, and now the Dragons really were all together. And I felt that we could do anything.

~Timeskip brought to you by Zeno's nature~

I found myself unable to sleep, and so decided to go find a place to stargaze. It was one of the things I'd come to enjoy during my travels. And I'd done it quite a lot when I'd travelled with Zeno. As I came to the field just beyond the tree line I found Zeno standing there before he sat down. I headed over to him, but paused as he looked up at the moon and spoke.

"Heaven, thank you for this day," he said, "The moon is exceptionally beautiful tonight."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I asked causing Zeno to look at me and shake his head. I smiled and sat down next to him. I breathed in the night air as I took in the wide expanse that was the sky as it sparkled with the silver light of the moon and stars. I laid back smiling as I traced out the constellations, and made up a few of my own. Throughout it all Zeno and I lay next to each other and silently enjoyed each other's company like we had in the past. No words had ever been needed, but I figured it was because we each understood the other enough to know exactly what the other was thinking.

"Ne, Zeno," I said breaking the silence.

"Hm?" he said looking over at me.

"I'm glad you're the Yellow Dragon," I said, "I wanted to travel with you again, and now I'll be able to. I just wish that I could do the same with Asari and Wen. Who knows maybe I'll at least be able to see them again."

"Zeno is sure you will," I glanced over and saw the smile on his face, "After all you found Zeno again."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right Zeno. Besides even if I don't I have Yona, you and everyone else too," I said.

~Timeskip by stargazing~

"Hmm, so this is where the 'oracle' is," Jae-ha observed as we continued on the rocky path, "You used to live here, Yun?"

"He said so before didn't he?" I mumbled from Shin-ah's side, though only Seiryuu heard me. I thought I saw a faint smile on his face when I looked over, but when I blinked it was gone.

 _'Guess my eyes are playing tricks on me,'_ I thought before turning my attention back to the others just as Yun answered Jae-ha's question.

"Yeah," the boy replied, "It wasn't long ago, but it feels like it's been years."

Then he pulled ahead to lead us on. It wasn't long before we came to the small house where Ik-su lived. Yun opened the door with a smile.

"Ik-su! I'm back!" he called in the gasped as he looked in the house. Kija and Yona also followed with their own gasps.

"What happened…?" Yona asked. I peered in, and blinked. While it looked as though it had been a struggle, I had a feeling that no such thing had happened. A glance over to the left revealed the oracle, Ik-su, lying on the ground. Blood ran from around his temple down his face. Blond bangs covered his eyes, and a small braid rested against his neck. Yun wasted no time in rushing over to the man he considered family.

"Ik-su!" he called out as he ran to the priest's side, "Why?!"

Yona and Kija both let out concerned sounds. I peeked around them and was glad to see that Ik-su had opened his eyes.

"Huh," the man said glancing up and finding Yun, "Yun?"

"Hold on, I'll patch you up," Yun said. I could tell the boy was worried. He helped Ik-su to sit up.

"Sorry, I got so hungry that I slipped and fell," I had to hold back my laugh by covering my mouth with my hand. Just like my feeling had told me, Ik-su hadn't been attacked. I was just amazed that he could have made such a mess slipping and falling due to hunger.

~A little later~

We'd moved outside once Yun had bandaged up Ik-su and given him a bit to eat. The priest was gulping down the last bit of water as we all stood around.

"Whew," Ik-su said a bit of water dripping from the corner of his mouth, "That was a close call!"

"Quit fooling around, you stupid oracle!" Yun scolded, "How in the course of a normal life, do you wreck the house, nearly starve to death, and get so hurt from falling?! You really can't do anything without me! You're such a pain! Go back to heaven!"

But none of this seemed to phase Ik-su, "Yay, glad to hear your angry voice."

"Yun cried and got all upset," Jae-ha commented. This of course made Yun pause and turn to the Ryokuryuu with an angry blush on his face.

"I didn't cry and I wasn't upset!" Yun said glaring. I smacked Jae-ha.

"Don't pick on Yun," I said, "After all you don't expect anyone to believe you'd act differently in a similar situation do you?"

Jae-ha raised his hands in surrender allowing me to turn my attention back to the others.

"Oracle, please excuse our sudden visit," Kija said bowing to the man who'd set Yona on her path, "I am happy to meet you."

"Oh, no, the pleasure's mine," Ik-su said returning the bow before turning to the rest of us, "You've grown into quite a crowd. And Yona-hime, you seem to have gone through a lot."

"Ik-su," Yun spoke up pulling the oracle's attention to him, "all the Four Dragons are here. What does 'the sword and shield to protect the sovereign' mean? Is the sovereign Yona? Or is it the current king, Su-won?"

"It seems we need a little more time before the sword and shield to protect the sovereign appear," Ik-su said returning to his seat on the stump, "You will know when the time comes."

"Hmm," Yun let out, "So now's not the time. Okay, then, what should we do now?"

"Hey," Zeno suddenly spoke up, "why is everyone avoiding the real subject?"

Everyone looked at him surprised that the most cheerful member of our group was now acting like the most mature out of all of us. Years of experience seemed to make their way onto his being, leaving at least me feeling inadequate.

"Missy, what do you want to do with the Four Dragons together?" Zeno asked sending a serious look to Yona.

"What?" Yona asked confused.

"I understand you need manpower, since you and he were chased out of the castle. You need it to survive," Zeno said as he pet Ao, "But what about the future? Do you plan on running forever?"

"No, I don't," Yona replied her eyes hard.

"No?" the Ouryuu asked, "Then do you plan on killing Su-won for the usurpation of the throne, claiming back the Crimson Dragon Castle and your throne?"

Yona gasped as though she'd been stabbed. I suppose in a way Zeno's words were as good as any knife. Yun moved forward as he spoke.

"Th-That's impossible. Even the Four Dragons can't take down a castle with just this number…" Yun was cut off by Zeno.

"It's not a matter of can or can't," the Ouryuu said seriously, "It's a matter of will. Besides, if the Four Dragons are serious, it isn't impossible to take down a castle," for some reason I had the feeling he was talking from experience, "Although, Zeno doesn't have that kind of power," and suddenly he was back to his carefree attitude.

"You…!" Kija said angrily through gritted teeth.

"Sorry for overstepping as the new guy," Zeno said holding up a hand passively, "Zeno's not _telling_ you what to do. Zeno's simply _wondering_ what you're going to do. Zeno decided to come with you, so you're free to decide what you want to do, too," Yona looked down slightly, "Anyway, Zeno's hungry!"

"What a restless person you are," Kija said.

"I guess I'll start cooking," Yun said in resignation.

"Yay, chow-time!" Zeno cheered.

~Sometime later~

"My, did Zeno surprise me," Jae-ha commented, "I didn't think he'd cut to the heart like that with the kid."

"True, I just do not quite understand him," Kija admitted, "It has not been so long since the princess lost her father. That was a heavy question to ask. She can barely protect herself."

Shin-ah said nothing. Instead he cradled Ao in his hands as she nibbled on an acorn. I smiled at her when she looked at me. In response her tail twitched.

"It's not as simple as avenging her father," Jae-ha added, "A traitor for the kid doesn't necessarily mean the same for the people."

"That's true," I said, "I haven't heard too many complaints about the king."

Jae-ha nodded, "So, for her to claim back her throne means to take charge of the whole kingdom. That's too much to ask a sixteen-year-old girl to do."

Kija nodded, and I had to agree. I was only a year older than Yona, and I wouldn't want that kind of responsibility either. I doubted there were many people that wanted that position, with Su-won being an exception.

"Hak, you know the king, correct?" Kija asked, and I winced slightly, "What kind of person is he?"

"Beats me," Hak replied eyes clouding over with memories. Every time Su-won was mentioned Hak got like this. He'd done the same with more anger behind his look while in Awa, right after I told him what had happened. Then the Lightning Beast pushed away from the tree he'd been leaning against and walked away.

"He never says anything when it comes to Su-won," Kija said as we watched Hak's retreating form.

"Have you noticed his face clouds over every time he hears that name?" Jae-ha asked. Kija and Shin-ah looked at him confused, while I nodded.

"I suppose he has that much hatred towards him," Kija supplied.

"No, it means he had that much affection," Jae-ha said.

"That sounds about right," I said garnering the others' attention, "I know little about the history between Hak, Yona and Su-won but I've watched them. Hak's easier to read on his feelings, he hates Su-won for doing what he did to Yona but he can't get rid of all the memories he had of the past. However, I'm sure he'd willingly take the king down if he could," I said, "With Yona it's a little more difficult. She hates him… but at the same time she doesn't."

"You got all that just from observing them?" Kija asked incredulous. I nodded.

"Yep, all you have to do is watch people and you pick up all sorts of things," I said. Jae-ha was sending me a strange look.

"Then what do you think of the Ouryuu?" the green haired man asked. This had the other two's attention.

"Zeno… well, I said this before but he seems like he's seen quite a bit. Good things, but also bad," I said, "And yet, he can still smile even if he's hurting inside. I kind of envy him for that, but I wouldn't want to trade places with him."

"Why not?" Kija inquired.

"There's just this feeling I have that not everything about Zeno is as it appears," I said, "I mean look at what happened earlier. His personality completely changed. Something about when he mentioned the Dragons power being able to take a castle… it seemed like he was talking from experience."

"Talking… from experience?" Shin-ah finally spoke up.

"That's what it seemed like to me," I nodded, "How else would he truly know what the Dragons power is capable of?"

And that left us all with a lot to think about.

~Timeskip because I'm bored~

I was sitting up in a tree as the rain poured down. Hak and Yona were off somewhere else, and the others were all in Ik-su house. I couldn't sleep not only because Zeno moved around in his sleep, and I'm pretty sure he snored, but also because I wondered what the future would hold for us. The rain helped to sooth the apprehension I had about our fate. It also reminded me of the day Shin-ah had done so much for the village even though he needn't have done anything. I yawned, but refused to move from my spot. I felt my eyes close, and allowed myself to drift off.

 **Me: And that was Chapter Sixteen. Every chapter after this, except for the hot spring one will be done using the manga so please bear with me.**

 **Myra: I hope you all enjoyed this, and please leave a review in the box below.**

 **Shin-ah: Sayonara…**

 **Me: *jumps and pants* Remember Shin-ah a little warning the next time.**

 **Shin-ah: *nods***

 **Me: Okay *thinks*, oh yeah that's right! Minna I was wondering if you like little chapters with just Myra and one of the other characters spread out through the rest of the story. They'd have no real value to the plot, but it would allow relationships to be expanded.**

 **Myra: If you'd like the authoress to do this please let her know via a review or a PM.**

 **Me: *nods in agreement* That would be a big help. For now I thank you for your support, and all your reviews. Both mean a lot to me, and have really helped in motivating me to continue going on. I wish you all the best, and hope that you all continue reading this. For now I bid you goodbye, but Chapter Seventeen will be here soon and I hope you'll all be back to read that.**

 **Myra: *smiles* I'd like it if you all would come back, and so would everyone else. Right Shin-ah?**

 **Shin-ah: *startled* Yeah… *Ao squeaks from her spot on his head***

 **Me: Well if that's not motivation I don't know what is. See you all next time.**

 **Myra: Until next time minna sayonara.**

 **Shin-ah: *waves and is mimicked by Ao* Ja… ne.**

* * *

 **Me: Before I leave you all I have to tell you that until I find the next bit in the manga this story will be on hiatus. *bows apologetically* I hope you can all forgive me.**


End file.
